Un jour, une histoire
by OosetelleeoO
Summary: "Comment faire, quand la personne que l'on aime, en aime une autre... "
1. Le 21 mars

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! ^^

Je vais vous compter l'histoire… *de petit Jean* Non je rigoleJ, j'ai eu une soudaine envie d'écrire une histoire (assez longue..) sur Ren et Kyoko. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise bien sûr !

Voici le premier chapitre d' ''Un jour, une histoire…''

Chapitre 1 : Le 21 mars…

C'était une magnifique journée de printemps, les feuilles commençaient à reprendre leurs magnifiques couleurs printanière, les oiseaux chantaient d'un son doux et mélodieux, le vent faisait virevolter les feuilles mortes comme pour leur rendre un dernier hommage… Les habitants de Tokyo marchaient d'un pas serein vers leurs destinations, les couples se tenaient la main, bref ! C'était une journée magnifique pour un 21 mars…

Mais c'était en conséquent une journée de boulot pour toute la petite troupe de la section 'Love Me' et toute l'équipe de la télévision. Aujourd'hui c'était la dernière prise pour leur film Black Jack. Ren se trouvait dans sa loge à se morfondre sur leur dernier passage… la toute dernière scène de BJ. La scène du baiser… Et oui, Ren ne s'était pas tout à fait remis de ses émotions, il n'arrivait toujours pas à exprimer ses sentiments. Peut être parce que pour lui il n'était tout simplement pas amoureux de Kyoko. Pour lui elle était simplement Mogami Kyoko, sa partenaire de BJ. Ren soupira longuement avant que quelqu'un ne vienne toquer à sa porte.

*Toc-toc*

« Entre », répondit-il tout doucement.

C'était Kyoko, qui était venu le chercher car il ne manquait, bien sûr que lui sur le tournage. Elle était toute mignonne avec ses chevaux noirs, sa frange droite avec quelques petites mèches rebelles. Mais surtout avec son sourire angélique… Ce fameux sourire… que Ren ne parvenait jamais à quitter. Elle le regarda innocemment puis demanda :

« Tout le monde t'attends, est ce que tu es prêt ? »

« Oui oui j'arrive ! »

Elle fit demi-tour et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle resta un petit moment derrière, confuse. ''Décidemment '' pensa-t-elle, ''Il me fera toujours craquer…''. Kyoko prit quelques petites couleurs rouges sur ses joues puis revint à la réalité. Ren ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle, elle était trop jeune et puis surtout il lui avait dit, fin pas directement à elle mais sous la forme de Bo, qu'une autre fille l'intéressait. Elle en avait de la chance cette fille pesta-t-elle. Mais bon si lui était heureux, alors elle l'était aussi. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions Kyoko rejoignit les autres sur le tournage.

Quelque secondes plus tard Ren était là. Ils se mirent tout les deux en place pour tourner la scène.

Kyoko se trouvait assise sur le lit, avec comme décor, une chambre aux couleurs ternes, une armoire en guise d'arrière plan et une fenêtre ouverte donnant vue à un magnifique champ fleuri éclairé par les rayons de lune. Elle portait une tenue de nuit, une robe en soie avec une petite veste assortie qui donnait une vue sur sa poitrine un peu dénudée, mais elle était surtout pensive. Elle devait l'être premièrement pour le film, mais quelque chose la tracassait, tout le monde l'avait remarqué, Ren le premier.

Lory éteignit les lumières, puis la scène commença. Ren se mit dans la peau de son personnage; Cain Heel. Un silence total s'était installé dans la pièce. Cain s'avança d'un pas sûr et lent vers elle. Il était torse-nu et vêtu d'un pantalon noir. Setsuka restait toujours indifférente à lui, elle contemplait le paysage, du lit. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, cela ne les empêchaient pas d'être amoureux l'un de l'autre… C'était peut être ça qui, le rassuré. Après tout ce n'était que sa sœur ! Il avait vécu avec elle depuis tous le temps. Cain rompit, alors le silence.

« Setsuka, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. »

Kyoko sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ! Une foulée de larmes s'empara de ses yeux mais elle parvint à les retenir. Par moment Ren savait jouer d'une excellence hors du commun. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait oublié qu'elle était Setsuka…

Ren la dévisagea. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas répondu ? C'était pourtant dans le script ! Ren se remémora vite fait son script. Pourtant il n'avait fait aucunes erreurs ! Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas répondu, Cain improvisa. Il s'approcha d'elle et releva son visage… Son expression ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Lory. Une chose n'allait pas, Ren avait employé la mauvaise expression. Mais quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas… Kyoko versait ses larmes…


	2. Confusion

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que mon premier chapitre vous a plu ! Avant de vous faire connaître le second chapitre je voudrais remercier : Krapagnou : Je suis contente que mon histoire t'intrigue, j'espère que le second chapitre ne te déplaira pas ! J

Chapitre 2 : Confusion…

« STOP ! »

Les lumières s'allumèrent et Lory se dirigea vers ses deux acteurs. Ren s'écarta pour le laisser parler avec Kyoko. Lory s'agenouilla

« Kyoko, que se passe t'il ? »

« Je suis désolé Lory-san… » Reprit-elle en essuyant ses larmes, « Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Bien, va te laver le visage avant que l'on te remaquille » répondit-il en se relevant.

Kyoko se leva à son tour et partit dans la salle de bain. Une fois devant le miroir, elle se regarda dedans. Elle ouvrit le robinet, s'aspergea d'eau puis releva la tête. Elle se regarda de nouveau… ''Pourquoi est ce que j'ai fais ça ? Je suis trop stupide !''

« Non tu n'es pas stupide. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle se retourna subitement. C'était Ren. Il était venu la rejoindre, pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle le regarda dans les yeux sans répondre. Comment avait-il découvert ses pensées ? Etait-il aussi doué que ça ? Après l'avoir contemplé et avoir failli perdre le contrôle d'elle, une fois de plus elle demanda d'un ton sec :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Se doutant de sa réponse, Ren s'approcha d'elle pour n'être qu'à un centimètre. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle rougit, puis se gifla intérieurement. Elle recula inconsciemment, sans se rendre compte que le lavabo l'empêcher de reculer d'avantage. Alors il répondit :

« Je venais voir comment tu aller, mais vu ton caractère, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. »

Puis il se retourna sans rien dire et s'avança vers la sortie. Se sentant honteuse d'avoir été aussi sec avec lui, elle le rattrapa et avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de franchir le seuil de la porte et s'accrocha à lui. Etonné de se geste Ren s'arrêta puis se retourna pour être face à elle. Il put constater qu'elle rougissait. Elle baissa la tête puis enchaîna.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être désagréable… »

Ren esquissa un léger sourire, puis à l'aide de sa main, lui releva la tête afin de la contempler. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on a tous nos moments de faiblesses. »

Puis il retourna sur la scène de tournage. Kyoko s'appuya sur le lavabo. D'un geste de sa main elle releva sa frange. Décidemment elle allait de surprise en surprise… Elle regarda, dans le vide, la porte. Ren devait forcément se rendre compte de quelque chose ! Enfin ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pleurait sur un lieu de tournage. Généralement, Kyoko aurait attendu la fin pour trouver un moyen de s'éclipser et de verser toute cette tristesse qui l'envahissait.

Mais, Kyoko fut déranger juste après par sa maquilleuse, qui venait pour la maquiller à nouveau, espérant qu'elle n'est pas à recommencer. Elle lui lança un sourire puis s'avança vers elle.

« Kyoko-chan, est ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui… oui, merci Mikko-chan, c'était juste une mauvaise passe. » Elle renifla une dernière fois pour prouver que tout était fini, et qu'elle était déjà dans la peau de Setsuka.

Mikko-chan la maquilla en deux temps trois mouvements, puis Kyoko retourna sur le tournage, avec un fin sourire. Lory la regarda, elle continua de s'avancer quand il l'interpella

« Kyoko-chan, viens voir deux minutes. »

Elle s'avança, sentant une question piège approcher. Après tout, c'était Lory et il avait le don de poser toutes les questions les plus personnelles quelles soient.

« Oui ? »

« Quand décideras-tu à te dévoiler ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler… »

« Tu en es sûr ? Tu veux peut être que je le fasse à ta place. »

Kyoko le dévisagea. '' Impossible ! Comment est-il au courant ?'' Ses petites ondes machiavéliques lui pointèrent la direction de Moko. L'espace d'une seconde, la rage passa dans son regard, ce qui glaça Lory, lui disant de ne pas en dire plus. Elle se retourna plus en colère que jamais et avec un léger sourire sadique, puis répondit :

« Dîtes un mot, et je vous promets que vous le regretterez toute votre vie. »

Lory avala difficilement sa salive puis s'empressa de lui répondre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… Kyoko-chan… je ne vais rien lui dire. »

« Je préfère. »

Ren la regarda, perplexe. ''Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien le lui dire, pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?'' Ren réfléchit, l'espace de quelques secondes, puis une idée lui monta à la tête. ''Fuwa Sho!'' Il devait probablement lui parler de son ancienne relation avec lui. Un brin de colère traversa ses yeux. Maintenant, nos deux acteurs étaient énervés… la scène finale n'allait pas être du gâteau à tourner… Kyoko se plaça, alors sur le lit. Elle lança un regard meurtrier, au passage à Moko. Cette dernière se raidit quand elle croisa ses yeux. Kyoko regarda, alors, Ren. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vue qu'il était en colère… ''Pourquoi ?'' Elle tenta de lui sourire, mais il semblait de plus en plus en colère… Elle respira profondément, puis ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

Lory, fit éteindre les lumières. 1, 2,3 ! Ca tourne !

Ren s'avança, toujours en colère vers elle. Il n'avait pas toujours pas la bonne expression sur son visage. Lory l'arrêta.

« STOP ! Ren qu'est ce que c'est que ce regard ! Dans ton script, il est dit que tu dois être pensif, mais pas au point de faire un meurtre ! »

« Je suis désolé, je le sais. Bon on recommence. »

Lory reprit sa place ainsi que Ren. C'était la 3ième prise pour cette satanée scène.

1 ,2 ,3 ! Ca tourne !

Cain prit un air pensif. Il se dirigea vers Setsuka. Elle ignorée encore. Il rompit le silence.

« Setsuka, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. »

Setsuka se retourna, tout doucement, avec un sourire innocent et un brin d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Jusqu'ici tout se passait bien. Elle lui répondit.

« Oui, mais tu sais très bien que c'est impossible… »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux jusqu'à en perdre raison. Cain s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Il attrapa son petit visage entre ses mains. Setsuka prit une légère couleur rosée aux joues. Cain rapprocha son visage du sien. Son regard brûlé de désir. Setsuka ferma les yeux un instant à fin de savourer ce moment.

« Setsuka… je ne peux plus me retenir… »

A ce moment, Ren s'imagina Fuwa embrassant fougueusement Kyoko. Il se retint de continuer puis fronça ses sourcils. Kyoko saisit d'incompréhension regarda, alors, Lory.

« STOP ! Ren ! Cela fait deux fois ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Tu n e veux vraiment pas la tourner cette scène ? On peut trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te remplacer ce n'est pas un problème ! »

« Non non ! Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir tourner cette scène en ce moment. »

Puis il partit dans sa loge. Lory le regarda, ébahit devant son cran de lui dire qu'il n'était pas capable de tourner la scène. Kyoko tenta de le rattraper.

« Ren ! Ren attend ! »

« Non Kyoko ! Laisse-moi seul ! Compris ! »

«Mais-je … »

Il était terriblement en colère… Mais pour qu'elle raison ? Il claqua la porte de sa loge. Kyoko sursauta légèrement. Qu'avait-elle bien put faire, pour qu'il soit autant énervé contre elle… Elle avait beau réfléchir à trouver des réponses, mais aucune ne lui tapa l'esprit. C'est alors que… ''Non ! Il n'a pas put entendre ce que Lory me disait ?'' Kyoko s'arrêta alors de respirer. C'était sûrement ça, et puis non ! C'était obligé ! C'est depuis ce moment là qu'il est en colère ! Kyoko paniqua l'instant d'une minute puis Moko la bouscula.

« Kyoko ? Qu'est ce qui te rend aussi anxieuse ? »

Kyoko se retourna petit à petit, ne voulant pas se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler.

« M-o-k-o-chan… »

Elle gloussa suite à l'appel de cette dernière.

« Euh… écoute on peut toujours s'arranger… non ?

« MAIS TU ES FOLLE ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de tout lui dire ! »

Elle la secoua sauvagement. Moko tenta de se re-saisir puis déclara :

« Mais je voulais que tu sois heureuse… »

« Heureuse ! Mais heureuse de quoi ? »

« Je sais que tu es folle amoureuse de lui ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

« Oui mais de là à allez le lui dire personnellement non ! »

Moko s'arrêta net. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit.

« Euh… stop, stop ! Je ne lui ai jamais dis ! »

« Quoi ? Mais alors pourquoi est-il en colère contre moi… »

La tristesse envahissait ses pensées désormais. Qu'avait-elle bien put lui faire… ? Elle décida d'aller lui demander. Elle se pointa devant sa loge. Elle toqua doucement. Aucun son ne sortit de la pièce qui se trouvait derrière. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra doucement. Ren était, là, allongé sur son canapé, Kyoko s'avança de quelques pas. Il semblait dormir. Elle s'approcha encore plus près puis s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle essaya de le réveiller. Elle le secoua doucement.

« Ren… Ren réveilles toi… »

Il ouvrit les yeux, puis les posa sur elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux, je t'ai dis de me laisser seul. »

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais… ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tu es en colère contre moi et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. »

« Menteur. »

Ren se releva, puis s'assit sur le canapé. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Comment ne pas rougir ? Kyoko baissa, alors, la tête. Elle trifouilla ses doigts, toute en se relevant pour le laisser seul. Seulement en partant, Ren l'attrapa par la main, la retenant. Elle se retourna les yeux remplit d'incompréhension.

« Kyoko, je peux te poser une question ? Il faut que tu sois sincère. »

« Euh… je… oui. »

Ren se leva pour prendre le dessus sur elle. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans ses yeux, si profonds… Il attrapa par le menton. Se geste… il ne le faisait pas à tout le monde. Kyoko l'avait remarqué, elle était l'une des rares filles à y avoir le droit. Pourquoi ? Ca… elle ne le saurait jamais. Bref ! Elle crut qu'elle allait mourir, il la regardait d'un regard si sincère et si profonds ! Qu'il était impossible de ne pas craquer. Ren rapprocha son visage du sien pour n'être qu'à un centimètre d'elle. Comme si ça question était… très personnelle.

« Kyoko. »

« Oui… ? »

« Que penses-tu de… Fuwa Sho. »

A SUIVRE… J


	3. Réglement de compte

Voici la suite ! Désormais je posterai un chapitre chaque semaine ! En espérant que cela vous plaise ! ^^'

Je tenais à vous remercier, tous ceux qui apprécient mon histoire ! J

Chapitre 3 : Règlement de compte.

« Que penses-tu de… Fuwa Sho. »

Son cœur rata un battement. Kyoko se raidit suite à ça question, son sang se glaça et sa respiration cessa. Pourquoi sa relation avec lui l'intriguait à ce point ! Depuis le tout début… depuis son arrivée à la section Love Me, Ren lui posait des questions sur sa relation avec Sho Fuwa… Elle savait aussi que dés qu'il venait le sujet de conversation, elle avait le droit à des reproches, comme quoi Ren n'acceptait pas le fait qu'elle utilise le jeu d'acteurs pour se venger. Oui. Tout ça elle le savait. Et lui aussi. Mais là c'était différent, son regard n'exprimait non seulement de la colère, mais aussi de la haine. Kyoko avala difficilement sa salive puis répondit

« Euh… en quoi ma relation avec lui te concerne ? »

Ouf ! Ca y est ! Elle lui avait enfin posé la question. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réponse… Elle le regarda sans baisser les yeux, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Il semblait vraiment énervé. Tellement bien qu'il ne préféra même pas répondre. Il s'éloigna de sa loge pour retourner sur le tournage, pour dire quelques mots à Lory. Kyoko le regarda s'en aller. Sa bouche à moitié ouverte exprimé le fait qu'elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il ne lui avait pas répondu… Remise de ses émotions elle s'en alla dans sa loge pour prendre ses affaires et rentrer chez elle. Avant de partir, elle le croisa de nouveau, ce coup ci il ignora passant à côté d'elle comme si elle n'était qu'une inconnue. Son cœur se serra et une foulé de larmes vint à la rencontre de ses deux yeux magnifiques. Elle se retint pour ne pas pleurer, puis descendit les escaliers. Une fois dehors, elle renifla l'air nuptial. Et oui, il était déjà 23h45… Ces journées étaient vraiment très longues… En voulant prendre son taxi quelqu'un lui ferma subitement la porte. C'était Yashiro.

« Yashiro-san ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? »

« Kyoko… je peux te parler ça ne prendra qu'une minute. »

« Euh… oui. »

Elle demanda au chauffeur de patienter quelques minutes de plus, puis ils partirent en direction d'un café. Ils commandèrent deux cafés serrés, puis commencèrent leur conversation.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda-t-elle en buvant une gorgée.

« Eh bien… je voulais te parler de Ren… et de… Fuwa. »

Elle s'étouffa un petit peu, puis le regarda sans répondre. Il enchaîna

« Oui, tu sais très bien que Ren n'aime pas trop que tu sois avec lui… »

« Oui… et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi ? »

« Malheureusement je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais je te demande de faire attention à ca que tu fais. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? J'ai le droit de voir Fuwa non ? »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire mais sois prudente, je sais très bien de quoi Ren est capable… »

« Oh… et il est capable de quoi ? » s'enquit-elle avec une petite voix.

« Ah ça… je ne peux pas te le dire… je suis désolé. »

Elle posa la tasse d'un coup sec puis tapa du poing sur la table.

« Attend ! Tu me fais venir ici pour me dire ça ? Il n'en est pas question dis moi de quoi il est capable ! »

Yashiro regarda autour de lui, Kyoko commençait à s'énerver et les gens autour d'eux cessèrent leurs conversations pour les regarder.

« Kyoko calme-toi, je n'ai pas envie que tout le café sois au courant de notre discussion… »

Elle ferma les yeux en guise de calmant. Elle les ré-ouvrit juste après puis reprit plus calmement.

« Alors Yashiro, dis le moi. »

« Euh… je suis désolé Kyoko-chan, mais je ne peux vraiment rien te dire, au départ je voulais seulement te mettre en garde… »

« Mais me mettre en garde de quoi ? Je ne suis pas en couple avec lui à ce que je sache, j'ai le droit de voir qui j'ai envie et quand j'en ai envie, que ça lui plaise ou non ! Et puis s'il n'est pas content qu'il change de partenaire !

« Justement… »

« Quoi justement ? Oh… tu veux dire que Ren a l'intention de prendre une autre partenaire pour son film ? »

« Kyoko, je connais Ren depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il tient ses promesses. Un conseil d'ami méfie-toi. »

« Me méfier de quoi ? Qu'il change de partenaire s'il en a envie, de toute façon depuis le début de cette journée, il est bizarre. C'était peut être pour ça. J'en ai marre maintenant Yashiro, tu comprends ? Marre de le voir toujours en colère contre moi ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je lui ai fais pour qu'il se mette dans cette colère tout à l'heure ! »

« Kyoko ne le prends pas comme ça, Ren garde tout, en lui il n'est pas du genre à dévoiler, comme ça ses sentiments. »

« Et alors ? On a tous des problèmes. Qu'il se débarrasse de moi s'il veut, mais qu'il vienne me le dire en face. »

Puis dans une dernière gorgée, elle quitta le café et monta dans sa voiture. Yashiro tenta de la rattraper mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle se faufila dans la voiture et baissa sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état… en pleurant comme une enfant… La voiture démarra et Yashiro la regarda partir comprenant pourquoi elle ne s'était pas retourner. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que Mogami Kyoko était follement amoureuse de Tsuruga Ren !

Pendant le trajet Kyoko ne put s'empêcher de pleurer encore et encore… Une fois chez elle, elle jeta son sac sur son bureau et s'étala dans son lit. Elle se retourna, puis regarda le plafond. ''Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pus lui faire… ? ''

Quelques seconde après son oncle toqua.

« Kyoko ? Je peux entrer ? »

« Oui oui… viens. »

Il entra doucement puis referma la porte derrière lui. Il déposa sur son bureau une lettre qui venait juste d'arriver puis vint s'asseoir à côté. Kyoko se redressa puis commença.

« Cette lettre ? C'est mon … grand père ? »

« Oui… tu ferais mieux de la lire toi-même… »

Kyoko le regarda, puis se leva et prit la lettre sur son bureau. Elle vit qu'elle avait déjà était ouverte, elle comprit que son oncle était déjà passé par là et que s'il était venu dans sa chambre, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle déplia la lettre et la lu.

''_Chère Kyoko,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que ton oncle t'en a fais par. Je viens par ces mots te dire qu'il faut absolument que tu rentres. Tu ne peux pas rester définitivement chez eux. A l'intérieure de l'enveloppe tu trouveras un billet de train. Il est déjà payé, tu pars vendredi matin. _

_A bientôt. Papi. ''_

Kyoko replia la lettre. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Son oncle se leva et elle se jeta instinctivement dans ses bras. Elle était obligée de partir, son grand père en avait décidé ainsi. Son oncle essuya ses larmes puis répondit

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras toujours ta chambre ma petite Kyoko. »

« Mais… mais ! Mais moi je ne veux aps partir ! »

« Malheureusement je ne peux pas interférer… »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai mon boulot ici… »

« Tu en trouveras un autre là bas… »

« J'ai aussi… l'homme que j'aime… »

Son oncle lui prit son visage entre ses mains. Il lui essuya à nouveau ses larmes puis déclara

« Si cet homme t'aime aussi, alors la distance ne sera qu'un moyen de vous rapprocher. »

Elle renifla puis lui sourit. Comme si Ren Tsuruga pouvait être amoureux d'elle ! Kyoko Mogami. Sur un dernier sourire elle se rappela qu'elle devait prévenir Yashiro qu'elle ne pourrait plus continuer la série… De plus, Ren aurait définitivement la paix… même pas besoin qu'il vienne le lui dire en face… Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide parfois ! Elle regarda son oncle partir puis se coucha. Demain, elle irait le dire aux autres…

Le lendemain, Kyoko était la première debout. Elle s'habilla en vitesse puis appela un taxi. Une heure plus tard elle se trouva au studio ou elle croisa Yashiro.

« Yashiro-san ! »

« Ah Kyoko-chan, je voulais te voir ! »

« Moi aussi, Euh... Yashiro-san j'ai une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, c'est toi qui vois… »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Yashiro la regarda. Elle semblait perdue dans tout ça. Il regarda derrière elle et remarqua Ren, discuté avec une autre actrice qui était venu pour un casting à la demande de Lory. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre… Il regarda à nouveau Kyoko, elle semblait triste.

« Qu'y a-t-il Kyoko-chan ? »

« Je… je dois rentrer chez mes grands parents… »

« QUOI ? »

Tout le personnel se retourna vers eux, y comprit Ren. Kyoko se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux, en écarquillant les siens… ''Impossible qu'il m'est entendu !'' Espéra-t-elle. Seulement ce ne fut que de courte durée, Yashiro reprit plus fort pour que ce dernier l'entende.

« Kyoko ! Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant ! »

Ren écarquilla ses yeux à son tour, pour le plus grand étonnement de Kyoko. Il s'approcha d'eux en compagnie de cette jeune femme.

« Quel est le problème, Yashiro-san ? » demanda-t-il impassible.

« Le problème ? Ren ! Ta coéquipière doit rentrer chez elle ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ! »

« Oui, cela veut dire que Mazurie-chan pourra la remplacer. »

Kyoko resta bouche bée. Comment pouvait-il être aussi méchant ? Très vite, des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux en voyant cette Mazurie, lui sautait dans les bras en criant de joie, en disant que c'était son plus beau jour de sa vie… Yashiro le regarda perplexe de sa réplique puis regarda Kyoko. Elle ne se cachait même plus… Ses larmes coulaient à flots. Ren la regarda un moment. Kyoko le regarda une dernière fois puis dans un élan de tristesse partit en courant vers la sortie, ce prenant plusieurs personnes alors qu'elle ne voyait plus que de l'eau coulait de ses yeux… Yashiro le regarda de travers puis répondit :

« Comment oses-tu Ren ? »

« Oser quoi ? »

« Oser, lui faire au temps de mal ! »

Ren la regarda une dernière fois avant que l'ascenseur ne se referme. Elle semblait vraiment mal en point… Après tout, il en avait marre de voir se fichu Fuwa Sho dans son studio ! Il regarda Mazurie sautait encore de joie…

« Au moins, je ne verrai plus cet imbécile de Fuwa ! »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ! Il n'est venu qu'une seule fois et ça s'est assez mal terminé entre eux ! »

« Non, c'est ce que tu crois. »

Mazurie s'agrippa encore à Ren sous le regard menaçant de Yashiro. Elle décréta

« Tant pis pour elle, elle n'avait qu'à pas partir. »

« Mazurie, je serai toi je commencerais par la fermer. »

« Oh ! »

Se sentant observé elle s'agrippa plus fortement à Ren. Il le regarda avec un sourire.

« Yashiro, savais-tu que Fuwa voulait sortir avec Kyoko ? »

« Euh… possible et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Pff ! J'ai surpris Lory-san et Mogami-san en parler tout à l'heure elle semblait plutôt honteuse… presque joyeuse. »

« C'est totalement faux. » Enchaîna Lory en arrivant sur les lieux.

« Quoi ? Je vous ai surpris ! »

« Non, Ren tu te trompes. Je parlais avec Mogami-kun de toi. »

« De moi ? » reprit-il abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

« Oui, de toi. Tu ne t'en es peut être pas aperçus, mais Kyoko-kun est éperdument amoureuse de toi. »

Ren crut que son cœur aller s'arrêter de battre. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, puis tenta de répondre, sous le regard menaçant de Mazurie.

« Comment… ça ? »

Il détacha Mazurie de lui, puis posa sa main sur son front.

« Comment ai-je pus être aussi stupide ! »

« Oui, elle me disait qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu le saches car tu la prendrais pour une gamine et puis tu aurais soi-disant dis que tu aimé une fille. »

Alors Ren comprit tout ce cirque… Bo… était en réalité Kyoko ! ''Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ! Kyoko… c'est toi que j'aime… ! Cette fille ce n'était rien d'autre que toi..'' Il releva la tête se sentant complètement débile. Mazurie le regarda puis déclara :

« De toute façon, ce n'est que la vérité, jamais Ren ne sortirait avec une gamine comme elle. Elle joue peut être bien, mais il n'en est pas moins qu'elle n'a que 16 ans, n'est ce pas Ren-chan ! »

« Mazurie… yurusai… » Pesta-il.

Mais cette dernière enchaîna :

« Quoi ? Ren-chan ! » Pleurait-elle comme une gamine.

« Mazurie. »

Cette fois ci elle se tue. Ren regarda Yashiro lui suppliant de trouver une solution coûte que coute.

« Ren, il y a peut être une solution… »

« Je t'écoute… »

« Va la voir et empêche la de partir, toi seul peut y arriver. »

Il ne se fit pas prier, il prit son manteau, les clefs de sa voiture et se mit à courir sous le regard menaçant de Mazurie. Yashiro passa devant elle et déclara avant de s'en aller avec Lory

« Un conseil, ne t'interpose pas entre eux. »

Elle pesta mentalement, puis retourna à ses affaires.

Ren était déjà en voiture, en direction de chez elle. Il regarda sa montre il était 12h18. Il donna un coup d'accélérateur et arriva devant chez elle dix minutes après. Il appela directement sur son portable.

'Allô ?'

'Mogami-kun…'

'Tsuruga-san ? Je croyais que tu tournais le film avec Mazurie-chan…'

'Tu peux sortir, je suis devant chez toi.'

Elle regarda à sa fenêtre. En effet elle remarqua sa voiture garée devant chez elle. Elle raccrocha et descendit les escaliers… Son cœur battait la chamade. Pourquoi était-il ici alors qu'il devrait être entrain de tourner son film ? Etait-il toujours en colère ? Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et le remarqua, adossé à sa voiture, les bras croisés… ''Toujours aussi beau !'' Rougit-elle. Elle s'approcha, alors de lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici… »

Il y avait dans sa voix, comme un signal de détresse. Ren ne put s'empêcher d'emmener sa main à son visage. Elle resta de marbre, ne préférant pas rougir ni rien dire.

« J'aurai aimé te le dire autrement, mais je vais être franc. Tu ne dois pas partir. »

Elle sentit son cœur exploser en morceaux. Pourquoi lui dire ça maintenant alors que son avion l'attend dans 1h ! Kyoko baissa instinctivement la tête pour ne pas qu'il la voit triste, morte de honte et surtout pleurer… Oui, elle ne voulait pas partir elle non plus mais c'était comme ça et personne ne pouvaient y faire quelque chose…

Cependant Ren attrapa à nouveau son visage faisant cesser ses larmes à l'aide de son pouce.

« Je t'en pris Kyoko, ne pars pas. »

« Pourquoi … ? »

« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas que je parte… ? »

« Viens, je t'emmène faire un tour en voiture, je t'expliquerai mieux ailleurs, en plus tu es glacée… » Remarqua-t-il en passant sa main sur son bras.

Elle monta la première, puis il démarra la voiture et quitta la ville. Sur le chemin, personne ne dit rien. Le trajet fut dans un silence mortel. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de route, Ren s'arrêta sur le bord de la route. Kyoko le regarda avec plein d'incompréhensions.

« Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? »

« Je voulais qu'on soit seul… »

«… »

« Kyoko… »

« Oui… ? »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans se lâcher. Toute la passion qu'éprouvé Kyoko à son égard, Ren pouvait le lire et vice versa.

« Kyoko… tu sais, en ce moment je n'arrive pas très bien à jouer mais ne le prend pas contre toi, c'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose que je veux éclaircir et ce avec toi… »

Alors Kyoko répondit avec le plus d'innocence possible

« Si tu veux… euh… je peux trouver quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider à mieux développer tes sentiments… ? »

Voyant, la bonne volonté dans ses yeux Ren sourit. Kyoko se sentit soudain bête d'avoir dit une telle idiotie, à ce rythme il allait remarquer son secret d'ici peu de temps !

« C'est gentil de ta part, mais avant que je te réponde. » Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. « Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Qu… quoi ! Mais de quoi tu parles ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Je n'ai rien à te dire ! »

Voyant sa maladresse à s'exprimer, Ren décida de lui donnait un coup de main et pour ça il allait devoir faire preuve d'un courage inouï. Jamais il n'avait fais sa. Ca allait être la première et espérait la dernière fois… Il allait se déclarer à elle… Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, après tout c'était la première fois qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un… Bien sûr, il a eut des petites amies, et bien plus qu'une ! Mais jamais il n'avait été amoureux, avec elles c'était plutôt de l'amusement… Alors que là… il espérait du sérieux et surtout pendant longtemps, du moins toute sa vie… Voyant que Kyoko se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il décida d'agir. Ren rapprocha son visage encore plus prés du sien jusqu'à sentir son souffle se poser sur lui. La respiration de sa coéquipière devint très vite, assez rapide et irrégulière. Alors il commença

« Je vois… Kyoko j'aurai un service en te demander. »

« Euh… lequel.. » balbutia-t-elle.

« Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à développer mes propres sentiments. »

Et sans explication il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme une caresse. Voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, peut être à cause du choc, il approfondit son baiser. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se collèrent…

Pour Kyoko, ce n'était que simple rêve… Un doux et magnifique rêve… Mais dés qu'elle revint à la réalité elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne rêvait pas et qu'elle était bel et bien entrain de se faire embrasser par Tsuruga Ren ! Elle décida d'y croire jusqu'au bout… c'était le moment ou tous ces rêves étaient permis… Elle répondit à son baiser avec une force magistral. Elle mit ses mans derrière sa nuque à fin que leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent. Leurs langues commencèrent une douce valse qui emportait tous les désirs de chacun. S'apercevant que le souffle leur manqué ils décidèrent, à contre cœur, de séparés leurs lèvres… Kyoko avait les yeux qui pétillaient de joie alors que ceux de Ren brûlaient de désir et de recommencer…

« Pourquoi… » Souffla-t-elle tout près de lui. « Pourquoi tu ne te dévoiles que maintenant… »

« Parce que, j'avais peur de ta réaction. »

« Idiot… »

« Kyoko, je te le demande encore une fois. Ne pars pas. »

« Malheureusement je ne peux pas… Mon grand père a déjà payé le billet… »

« Si tu le désir je connais quelqu'un qui peut annuler un billet près-payé. »

« J'aimerai tellement, mais je ne peux pas… »

« Ne dis pas ça tu peux si tu le veux réellement. »

« Alors oui, je le veux. »

Ren s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, et s'embrassèrent. Ce coup-ci ce fut de courte duré. Le téléphone de Ren se mit à sonner. C'était Yashiro.

'Yashiro-san ? Tu peux me rendre un service ?'

'…'

'Tu peux annuler le billet de Kyoko. Elle ne part plus.'

'…'

'Oui, je sais… A et au fait, renvoi Mazurie chez elle, dis lui que son casting est terminé.'

« La pauvre, elle va te maudire… »

« Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Il embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres, puis la regarda avec son air sérieux.

« Maintenant Kyoko dis moi la vérité. »

« Hum ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Es-tu Bo ? »

A SUIVRE…


	4. Décisions importantes

Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je vous ai dis que je posterai le prochain chapitre mercredi mais avec le bac blanc je n'ai pas pus finir l'histoire avant ! ^^'

Réponse aux reviews : Inukag9 : Tout d'abord, merci à toi de lire ma fiche. ^^' Alors, oui je sais que mon histoire ne s'accorde pas trop avec la fin du manga, mais j'ai décidé de reformuler quelques trucs ! J'espère que cela ne te déranges pas trop ! :P C'est pour cela qu'il y a plein de petits détails qui ne cohérent pas bien avec la vraie histoire… En espérant que mon histoire te plaît tout de même ! ^^' Bisous.

Etoile-Lead-Sama : Merci pour ta reviews ! A vrai dire tes histoire mon tellement plut que j'ai décidé d'en écrire une ! ^^' En espérant que tu continueras de me lire et je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite de ton histoire que j'attends avec impatience ! :D

Starryh, lolitoo, rinsesshy : La voilà ! :D

Chapitre 4 : Décisions importantes.

« Es-tu Bo ? »

Ses mots résonnèrent de longues minutes dans sa tête. '' _Comment l'a-t-il apprit ? Est-il si doué que ça ? Moko aurait-elle un peu trop parlé ? '' _. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kyoko était dans la merde royale. Si elle lui dit la vérité il risque de mal le prendre et cela risque de gâché son histoire de couple alors que ça ne fait même pas une heure... ! Si cela ce passe comme ça, ça aura été sa plus courte histoire d'amour de tout les temps… Mais bon, le bon côté de l'histoire c'est qu'elle n'aura au moins plus de secret pour lui. ''_Oui, mais j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal !''_ Pfiou ! Qu'était-elle censée faire ?

Voyant que Ren attendait depuis pas mal de temps la réponse, elle le regarda et déclara le souffle coupé :

«Oui, c'est moi. »

Et là ! Elle eut l'impression que tout s'arrêta… le vent les oiseaux, la nature entière. Kyoko regarda Ren. Il cacha sa tête l'espace de quelques secondes puis la regarda avec un sourire plus faux qu'à l'habitude. ''_Il est vraiment en colère…''_ Il démarra la voiture puis roula comme si de rien n'était. Le trajet avait duré avec un silence de mort. Arrivé au studio il rencontra Yashiro.

« Ah Ren ! J'ai un petit souci à réglé… »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda l'acteur de son flegme habituel, Kyoko se tenant juste à côté de lui.

« Eh bien… j'ai téléphoné pour annuler le vol et il se trouve que son grand père est d'une colère noire… »

« Ou est le problème qu'il vienne me voir si il y a un problème. »

« Justement, le problème c'est qu'il vous cherche tous les deux … Et… Kyoko ? »

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle toute penaude.

« Ton grand père ne veut plus jamais te revoir… Il a supprimé ta garde de ton oncle … »

« Quoi ? Mais… Mais ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça… ! Ou vais-je allez… »

Kyoko se mit en pleure à chaude larmes. Jamais elle n'aurait cru son grand père capable d'une telle chose… Ren la prit doucement dans ses bras, oubliant un peu son mécontentement envers sa découverte de Bo. Elle s'agrippa plus fortement à lui ne pouvant plus retenir sa tristesse. Il lui caressa les cheveux afin de la calmer un petit peu et de trouver une solution à son problème.

« Kyoko… ? » demanda Yashiro avant de partir. « Tu peux aller voir ton oncle une dernière fois, il t'attend. »

« Hai… »

« Je vais t'y emmener. » déclara Ren en chassant ses larmes à l'aide de son pouce.

Kyoko acquiesça, alors de la tête puis monta dans la voiture. Pendant le trajet Kyoko n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, Ren avait pourtant essayé de la consoler mais rien à faire. Il pensa que le seul moyen était de la laisser pleurer, parfois cela faisait du bien de pleurer une bonne foi pour toute. Au moins, au bout de quelques temps les larmes arrêteraient de couler pour causes qu'il y'en a plus…

Arriver devant chez son oncle et le regarda une dernière avant de dire :

« Pars sans-moi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir… »

« Il n'en est pas question je t'attend. »

« Mais Ren… »

Il posa son doigt sur sa bouche avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur ses lèvres. Puis déclara avant de la laisser s'en aller :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, vas y. »

Elle ouvrit difficilement la porte puis l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la refermer. Elle gravit les trois petites marches doucement et en voulant ouvrir la porte, son oncle la devança. Il était pâle… très pâle…

« Houji-chan ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Kyoko-chan… je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais… » Pleura-t-il en se jetant sur elle pour la serrer le plus fort possible dans ses bras.

« Allons ! Calmes-toi viens on va parler à l'intérieur... »

Si la situation n'aurait pas été si grave, Ren aurait sourit en voyant Kyoko rattraper son oncle. Mais au lieu, il la regarda rentrer jusqu'au bout dans la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur Kyoko versa quelques larmes puis s'assit sur le canapé.

« Houji-chan… Grand père a… »

« Oui, ton grand père à osé faire ça… »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu rentres dans le show biz… »

« Mais maintenant, c'est ma raison de vivre ! »

« Oui, mais il veut que tu épouses Fuwa. »

« Il n'en est pas question ! Jamais je n'épouserai ce s******* ! »

« Kyoko ne t'énerves pas autant, je sais ce que tu ressens… mais dis moi ça ne serai pas Tsuruga Ren dans la voituren qui t'as emmené ? »

« Si… » rougit-elle surprise que son vieil oncle le reconnaisse.

« C'est lui cet homme dont tu es éperdument amoureuse ? »

« Hai… mais Houji-chan si je rentre est ce que Grand père me laissera vivre ma vie ? »

« Tu ne comptes pas rentrer là bas ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… »

« Si, Kyoko reste ici, je vais arranger cette histoire, par pitié ne rentres pas… ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ton Grand père est fou ! Si il te voit… je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable… »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je ne lui ai rien fais ! »

«La télé t'as trahi… »

« Il est… au courant… ? »

« Oui… »

« Mais ou vais-je aller moi pendant ce temps… ? »

Son oncle la regarda puis vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il lui prit la main signe qu'il comprenait sa situation puis déclara avec une petite pointe de moquerie, malgré le moment…

« Tu pourrais aller, chez Tsuruga Ren. »

« Quoi ? Je ne vais pas m'inviter chez lui… »

« Tu sors avec lui non ? Ou est le problème ? »

« Je ne sais pas qi il voudra.. »

« Essaie et puis si il refuse tu viendras ici. »

« Mais grand père à supprimer le droit de garde. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave. »

Voyant l'heure passé, Kyoko se leva puis répondit :

« D'accords, je vais essayer, je t'appel pour te tenir au courant. »

Il embrassa sur le front puis prit son petit visage dans ses mains chassant les petites larmes qui essayaient de couler. Et avec un grand sourire qui venait du fond du cœur, il déclara :

« J'attend ton appel avec impatience. »

Kyoko sortit de la maison, Ren l'attendait toujours devant. Elle sourit en le voyant sortir de la voiture et venir à sa rencontre. Ils ne s'échangèrent aucun mot. Kyoko se jeta en larmes dans ses bras. Ren la serra le plus fort qu'il put dans ses bras. Il chassa les larmes et prit possession de ses lèvres. C'était un baiser brûlant de désirs et de réconfort. Elle se laissa bercer sous la vague de bonheur qu'y l'emplissait. Malgré tout ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler…

Ren regarda son oncle et lui fit un signe de la tête avant de monter dans sa voiture avec Kyoko. Kyoko n'osait pas lui demander si elle pouvait venir pendant quelques temps… Elle tripota ses doigts un millier de fois. Ren demanda alors :

« Kyoko, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Surprise par sa question elle sursauta puis répondit :

« Je ne sais, pas je ne sais pas ou aller pendant ce temps… »

''_Sa y est ! C'est dit !'' _Elle regarda, attendant une réponse. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de lui répondre.

« Viens chez moi. »

« Je ne veux pas te déranger… »

« Tu ne me dérangeras jamais quand est ce que tu vas le comprendre ? »

« Je… je suis désolé. »

« De quoi ? »

« De te causer autant de soucis… »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est même un honneur que tu viennes chez moi. »

Elle rougit puis ne dit plus un mot pendant le trajet. Arrivé au studio, Yashiro les attendait.

« Ah vous voilà ! Ren, Lory-sans veut te voir, pour terminer un ou deux trucs sur le tournage. »

« Ok, mais avant que j'y aille, tu iras à cette adresse quand tu auras le temps et tu prendras la valise de Kyoko. »

« Oh… et ou je la dépose ? »

« Chez moi. »

S'imaginant pleins de choses Yashiro sourit. Enfin ça allait devenir du sérieux leur histoire ! ''_Mouahah ! Enfin j'aurais réussi ! Ren tu me remercieras jamais assez !'' _

« Euh… Yashiro-san est ce que ça va ? » Demanda Kyoko.

« Oh! Kyoko-chan ! Euh… c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ? » S'enquit-il en remarquant que ses yeux étaient encore rougi par les larmes.

« Oui, oui… ça va… je suis juste un peu fatiguée… »

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, ça ira mieux demain. »

« Le problème c'est que je dors chez Ren ce soir et il n'a pas finit. Je ne compte pas le déranger… »

« Ah… et bien va le voir il est avec Lory de toute façon il n'en a plus pour longtemps après ça je pense que vous rentrerez. Bon moi je vais chercher ta valise ! »

« Merci… Yashiro-san… »

Puis il s'en alla. Quant à Kyoko elle rentra dans le studio pour rejoindre Ren. Il discutait avec Lory des costumes. En s'apercevant de sa présence Lory déclara :

« Ah Kyoko-chan ! Ca va aller au moins ? »

« Hai… merci Lory-san… »

Voyant la fatigue dans ses yeux Ren essaya de terminer au plus vite la discussion. Kyoko vint prendre refuge dans ses bras en attendant. Il embrassa chaleureusement sur le front, puis termina.

« Bon bien à demain ! Merci. »

« Très bien, et Kyoko-chan repose toi bien. »

« Merci. »

Arrivant devant chez lui, Kyoko se mit à pleurer de fatigue. Elle en avait sérieusement marre. Ren l'attrapa à nouveaux dans ses bras lui disant que tout allez s'arranger, et qu'elle allait dormir. Il regarda sa montre, elle lui indiquait 23h48. C'était normal qu'elle fût aussi fatiguée vu sa journée et l'heure qu'il était ! Mais leur boulot se terminait toujours vers cette heure là surtout en ce moment…

En rentrant chez lui, Kyoko s'assit sur le canapé. Ren termina ses petites corvées habituelles, comme ranger son manteau, mettre ses chaussons etc. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle lui apportant un verre d'eau.

« Bois, ça te fera du bien. »

« Merci… »

Elle bu petites gorgées par petites gorgées. Une fois fini, Ren lui indiqua la chambre.

« Cela ne te déranges pas de dormir avec moi ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question… cela ne me gênes pas du tout. »

« Ca tombe bien moi non plus. »

Il lui caressa la tête. Elle vit sa valise déposée dans un coin de la chambre. Elle ouvrit, fouilla et… ''_Oh non ! Yashiro à oublié de mettre un_ _pyjama !''_ Voyant le chamboulement de sa compagne Ren lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Yashiro a oublié de mettre un pyjama… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te passer un tee-shirt. »

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un tee-shirt. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et l'enfila. Il lui allait tellement grand, que ça lui faisait ne chemise de nuit. Elle sortit de la pièce et remarqua que Ren était déjà dans le lit.

« Eh bien ! A te voir dedans on pourrait croire que je suis énorme ! »

Elle rigola puis grimpa sur le lit. Elle se glissa dans les draps et se colla le plus qu'elle put à Ren. Il éteignit la lumière puis resserra son étreinte. Il embrassa ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et de lui dire bonne nuit.

« Bonne nuit ma chérie. »

« Bonne nuit mon amour. »

Puis dans un dernier baiser, ils s'endormirent tout les deux en un rien de temps.

A SUIVRE… J


	5. Quelqu'un pour nous troubler

Boooooooooonjouuuuuuuuur ! Je suis VRAIMENT désolé pour le RETARD, je suis impardonnable, mais j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche… Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout ! En espèrant que le syndrome disparaîtra, je vous laisse découvrir la suite !

Le lendemain, Kyoko se réveilla en premier. Ses yeux paressaient lourds elle les frotta à l'aide de ses mains puis regarda à travers le rideau. Les couleurs semblaient vives, signe qu'il faisait un temps magnifique. En voulant se lever pour jeter un coup d'œil, elle s'aperçut que Ren dormait à côté d'elle. Kyoko repensa alors à la veille. Elle se remémora alors la soirée. Kyoko s'étira longuement mais sûrement et prit le soin de ne pas réveiller l'homme qui dormait paisiblement à côté. Elle se leva du lit et ouvrit les rideaux. Une lumière sereine parvint jusqu'à Ren. Il fut éblouit sur le coup et se retourna subitement en marmonnant dans son état somnolant. Kyoko esquissa un sourire puis regarda par la baie-vitrée. ''_Depuis quand, est ce que je dors avec un homme ? Kyoko ça ne va plus ! Re-saisis toi…'' _ Depuis qu'elle était avec Ren, Kyoko se sentait plus libre, moins timide. Il y a un moi elle n'aurait jamais acceptée de dormir avec un homme même sans arrière pensées. Mais depuis 4 jours elle se sentait revivre et s'autorisée plus de choses dont dormir avec Ren.

Voyant l'heure tournée, Kyoko décida de réveiller Ren. Elle s'approcha discrètement du lit. S'assit doucement et se pencha vers lui. Un sourire se dessina quand elle remarqua qu'il semblait paisible et calme. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait voir Tsuruga Ren dormir paisiblement… Croyant qu'il dormait elle voulut l'embrasser délicatement mais sentant deux bras l'entourer, elle comprit qu'il était réveillé. Elle ouvrit les yeux et n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Deux lèvres tièdes se posèrent sur les siennes presque sauvagement. Elle approfondit quelque peu son baisé puis le regarda.

« Je croyais que tu dormais… » Murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres.

« Tel est prit qui croyait prendre ma chère. »

Elle sourit puis se leva. Ren s'étira puis regarda sa montre. Il était 9h51. Il regarda ensuite Kyoko s'habiller et se dépêcher de préparer le petit déjeuner. Ren décida alors de se lever. Ren attrapa la tasse de café que venait juste de lui préparer sa chère et tendre Kyoko.

« Qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« J'ai une séance photo à 11h, puis on doit tourner le dernier chapitre du Film. »

« Se soir, tu finis tard ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Que dirais-tu de dîner au restaurant, en tête à tête avec moi. »

« Je te répondrai, que si tu n'avais pas un emploi du temps aussi chargé j'aurai accepté avec une immense joie. »

« Roh ! Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ! Yashiro me le rappel assez souvent… Et comme je lui ai dis, je ne crains pas la fatigue. »

Il posa sa tasse et s'approcha d'elle pour pouvoir attraper son petit visage dans ses mains.

« Cela me ferai vraiment plaisir, Kyoko. »

Après un instant de réflexion, Kyoko décida d'accepter à conditions que son programme de la journée ne soit pas retardé.

« Hum… C'est d'accord à condition que ton programme de la journée ne soit pas retardé pour une quelconque raison. »

« Ah ! Promis ma chère, bien je ne vais pas me retarder d'avantage ! »

Il embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres, prit son manteau et ses clefs et fila à son bouleau. C'était sûrement la première fois que Kyoko le voyait se dépêcher pour allez à son boulot… Mais bon il avait une raison… Il était comme un âne… Il faut la carotte au bout pour le faire avancer.

Kyoko sourit brièvement à cette métaphore, puis décida, elle aussi, d'aller se préparer. Un jean, un tee-shirt, des ballerines et un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux et voilà qu'elle était prête. Elle regarda sa montre, il était 10h23. Yashiro devait passer la prendre a 10h45, ce qui voulait dire, qu'elle avait du temps devant elle. Kyoko décida alors d'aller naviguer sur internet pour voir les nouvelles. En cliquant sur la page d'accueil, elle lut les nouvelles du jour et ce qu'elle vu le retourna le ventre… Il y avait sur la page, en gros titre écrit « KYOKY MOGAMI, QUITTE SA FAMILLE ET TROMPE SON FIANCE ». Mais la suite lui parut bien pire… Il y avait une photo de Ren avec elle et à côté la photo de Shotaro barré signifiant qu'elle sortait avec lui…

Elle crut que son cœur aller s'arrêter, elle attrapa le téléphone et appela Yashiro.

« Oui ? »

« Yashiro ! J'ai un énorme problème ! Peux-tu venir à l'appartement de Ren ? »

« Oui, il n'y a pas de soucis j'arrive tout de suite ! Dois-je prévenir Ren ? »

« Non ! »

« Très bien, j'arrive ! »

Kyoko posa le téléphone a côté d'elle. Elle se sentit pris de vertige mais se ressaisit quand elle entendit la sonnette. ''_Rapide !''_ Elle alla ouvrir. Yashiro se dépêcha d'entrer avec un journal à la main… Quand elle vu la première page, elle remarqua qu'il était, lui aussi au courant…

« Tu es au courant… »

« Oui, je me suis douté que c'était pour ça, à vrai dire.. »

« Que doit-on faire, a l'heure qu'il est Ren à du lire le journal ! Et ma carrière est fichu, je ne pourrais plus jamais sortir sans que des gens me regardent bizarrement, croyant que j'ai effectivement trompé Shotaro ! Mais c'est faux ! Faux ! FAUX ! »

« Allons, calme toi.. » dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, « Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on y arrivera. »

Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Comme promis, il y avait des tonnes de journalistes en bas de l'immeuble. Ils s'apprêtaient à monter. Yashiro fronça les sourcils puis se décala de la fenêtre.

« La vermine est tenace on dirait. Bon Kyoko, ne leur ouvre surtout pas, je vais essayer de les faire partir. »

Kyoko s'était approchée de la fenêtre et quand elle vu le nombre qu'ils étaient, elle crut que son cœur allez mourir… Elle ne pourrait jamais se sortir de là avec tout ses journalistes assoiffés d'information sur sa, non_**leur**_ vie intimes !

Yashiro était déjà en bas, il tenta de les faire partir mais sans succès, il y en avait déjà derrière sa porte. Ils sonnèrent comme des malades, sous la surprise Kyoko renversa le verre et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle était paniquée ! ''_Qu'est ce que je dois faire… Je n'ai jamais vécu un truc aussi fou… Ren… Ren ou es-tu ?'' _

Kyoko resta dans cette position pendant encore quelques minutes, soudain elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, ''_Oh non ! Ils ont réussi en rentrer ! '' _

Elle écarquilla les yeux en entendant des pas. Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne s'agissait pas de journalistes… C'était Ren… la chemise de travers à moitié déboutonnée et les cheveux ébouriffés, ''Il est magnifique… ''

Elle se leva donc du canapé, pendant que lui, s'affala dessus.

« Ren, je… »

« Je sais qui a fait ça, et crois moi il va prendre cher. »

« De qui parles-tu ? »

Après un élan de colère Ren cracha le morceau.

« Reino ! »

A SUIVRE…

Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent ! :D


	6. Confrontations

_Je suis VRAIMENT désolé du retard : Je sais je suis impardonnable ! :'(_

_En tout cas, je remercie tous les lecteurs !_

_YukiUlove : Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

_Inukag9 : Oui, je sais que cela peut choquer mais je ne suis pas la suite du manga ! Je reformule le caractère des personnages à ma façon ! ^^'_

_Etoile-Lead-Sama : J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! En tout cas j'attends la tienne avec impatience ! :D_

Chapitre 6 : Confrontations.

« Reino ?! » s'étrangla la malheureuse Kyoko, Ren se leva du canapé et se pointa devant la fenêtre, ou les médias faisaient rage. Oui, Reino. Tous les médias savaient que Fuwa Shô et Reino ne pouvaient se voir, même en peinture. Alors il avait sûrement manigancé tout ça dans le but que Kyoko le haïsse encore plus… Enfin, tout cela n'était qu'une hypothèse fondé par Tsuruga Ren, il devait éclaircir le sujet avant toutes dénonciations.

Kyoko s'assit sur le canapé et regarda ses bras en repliant sur ses genoux_. ''Pourquoi Reino, voudrait faire circuler une telle erreur !'' _. La jeune rouquine, ne comprenait plus rien. Pour être honnête depuis qu'elle sortait avec l'acteur le plus convoité du Japon, ses problèmes empiraient, mais elle s'était faîte une raison en mettant le hasard comme coupable, mais là elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de croire au hasard. Il y avait bien une personne derrière tout **_ça_** !

« Re…Ren ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. Le jeune acteur se retourna et voyant le regard inquiet de sa compagne, regagna le canapé et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kyoko, je vais arranger tout ça, je te le promets. » Il déposa un chaste baiser sur son front et se leva en direction de la sortie. Au même moment Yashiro entra dans l'appartement, les habits tout déchirés.

« Oh mon dieu Ren ! » s'exclama se dernier en se laissant tomber sur son ami.

« Qu'y a-t-il Yukihito ! » demanda se dernier en rattrapant calmement son manager.

« Tu ne… tu ne dois… pas sortir ! Ils sont fous ! » s'étouffa-t-il.

Voyant que son ami n'avait rien de bien grave, il le laissa tomber à fin qu'il puisse accéder au couloir. Yashiro, qui venait tout juste de tomber lourdement fit un grand geste avec sa main, lui indiquant qu'il ne devait réellement pas y aller.

« Du calme Yukihito… Ils savent à qui ils ont affaire, ils n'oseraient jamais blesser leur plus grand sujet ! »

Il avait raison, Ren était Ren. Personne n'oserait lui faire du mal, mais Kyoko ne semblait pas rassurée alors elle préféra demander :

« Ren-san… Je pourrais venir avec toi… comme ça ils… »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Kyoko, toi, en revanche ils pourraient te blesser. »

« Mais si je suis avec toi… ils… »

« Je vais arranger tout ça, on se retrouve au studio. » Puis il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la sortie. A peine eut-il atteint la sortie, qu'un troupeau de journalistes s'étaient abattu sur lui. Il recula, juste un peu pour pouvoir avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Des journalistes se jetèrent sur lui pour poser toutes sortes de questions, il y en avait de tous les côtés ! Toutes les chaînes d'information étaient fixé sur l'immeuble ou habitait le beau Tsuruga Ren. Il regarda sur le côté, les ignorants et commença :

« Je tiens tout d'abord à ce que tous les journaux arrête d'espionner la jeune actrice Mogami Kyoko. Elle n'a rien avoir dans cette histoire, alors si quelqu'un décide, un jour de ne serait-ce la suivre jusque chez elle, aura directement à faire à la police. »

Une foule de média se mirent à discuter entre eux, on pouvait à peine comprendre deux mots à la suite. Voyant les journalistes se dissipaient Ren reprit plus fort.

« Quant à cette histoire sur Fuwa Shô et Mogami Kyoko, n'est purement qu'un simple ragot, une rumeur que quelqu'un essaie de dissimuler sous l'apparence de la vérité. »

Les mots du bel acteur semblèrent avoir un effet immédiat sur les médias. Il les regarda avec son air fier et continua son chemin jusqu'à la voiture ou son chauffeur l'attendait. Les journalistes quittèrent rapidement les lieux, craignant avoir affaire à la police dans les minutes qui suivaient. Yashiro regarda par la fenêtre et voyant que la rue était redevenue calme déclara :

« Eh bien… Heureusement que Ren était là… Si non nous serions dans le beau drap ! »

Mais Kyoko ne semblait pas l'écouter, elle était perturbée par cette fausse rumeur qui circulait sur Fuwa Shô et elle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une simple rumeur raviverait autant de souvenirs et d'émotions en elle… Yashiro s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui fit des signes devant le visage, remarquant qu'elle ne le voyait pas, trop prise par ses pensées, il décida de lui apportait un verre d'eau. Dés qu'il revint avec le verre, il remarqua une belle larme s'étalait sur la table basse. Alors il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Kyoko-chan… Si ça ne vas pas tu peux m'en… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Kyoko se jeta sur lui, en larmes. Jamais, il n'eut cru que Mogami Kyoko se jetterait sur lui en pleure pour une simple rumeur… Ou peut être pas qu'une simple…

Instinctivement, il entoura l'adolescente de ses bras et tenta de la calmer.

« Chuut, Kyoko-chan ça va aller… »

« Non… rien ne va aller… Yashiro-kun… pourquoi… pourquoi ? »

«Pourquoi quoi ? » demanda-t-il soudain ému par l'émotion de son amie.

« Pourquoi… est ce que… cela me rappel autant de souvenirs... ! » termina-t-elle dans un élan de désespoir avant qu'une autre ribambelle de larmes viennent l'accablé d'avantage. Le manager de Ren, la regarda et ne trouvant aucuns mots pour répondre, il caressa doucement ses cheveux. Elle renifla à plusieurs reprises, puis s'écarta de Yashiro en essuyant ses yeux, rougis par les larmes qu'elle venait de faire couler.

« Je dois allez au studio… » s'enquit-elle en ramassant ses affaires, prête à partir, « Tu peux m'y déposer ? »

« Kyoko… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu ailles au studio dans cet état, cela pourrait porter à croire que cette rumeur t'accable vraiment. »

« Mais c'est le cas… »

« Tu ne dois pas le montrer, Kyoko. Il faut que tu prouves aux journalistes que tout ceci n'est qu'une rumeur et que tu n'en a que faire ! »

« Je ferai un effort, mais s'il te plaît, emmène-moi au studio aujourd'hui, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rester ici. »

« Comme tu voudras. » termina-t-il en sortant les clefs de sa poche.

Une fois arrivée au studio, Kyoko ne semblait plus être celle qu'elle était i peine 15 minutes. Ses larmes avaient séché, son teint avait repris quelques couleurs et son expression changea. Elle n'émettait aucunes impressions d'inquiétude ou de tristesse. Elle entra dans le bâtiment et fut saluer par les secrétaires. Kanae vint de suite à sa rencontre.

« Kyoko ! Ca va ?! J'ai vue les informations et… »

« Tout va très bien Kanae, ce n'est qu'une rumeur. » termina-t-elle en coupant sa meilleure amie.

Yashiro, qui observait la scène de plus loin, était fière de la petite Kyoko, elle avait suivie ses conseils et ignorait toutes suspicions à son égard ainsi qu'à celui de Shô. Il fut interrompit dans sa rêverie, par Lory qui venait le voir au sujet d'un boulot à mi-temps.

« Bonjour à toi Yukihito ! » déclara Takarada avec son soi-disant « plus beau » sourire.

« Bonjour Lory-san, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je suis venu te voir, pour te proposer un boulot à mi-temps. »

« Un boulot à mi-temps ? » reprit le jeune homme à lunette.

« Oui, un boulot, voudrais-tu être le manager de la petite Kyoko ? »

« Mais je ne peux pas, je suis déjà le manager de… »

« Oui je sais, tu es aussi le manager de Tsuruga Ren, mais c'est juste à mi-temps, avec cette rumeur qui circule sur elle, je peux faire augmenter son taux de popularité ! Mais pour cela il lui faut un manager. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, je ne peux pas être le manager de deux acteurs… »

« Je le sais, je le sais, mais justement, je ne veux pas faire de Kyoko une actrice comme Ren-san. »

« Et que voulez-vous faire ? »

« Je veux que… Kyoko devienne un magnifique mannequin ! »

« Quoi ?! Un mannequin ! » s'étrangla Yashiro.

« Chuuut ! Pas si fort, idiot, je veux que cela reste un secret ! »

« Mais… mais… »

« Bon oui ou non ? »

« Euh… c'est d'accord, mais je ne sais pas si elle voudra… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai le mot juste, aussi non je ferai intervenir Ren. »

« Je croyais que vous vouliez que personne ne le sache… »

« Oui mais Ren n'est pas personne, il est plus que cela ! » termina-t-il, avant que ce dernier arrive, se précipitant vers son manager tout en regardant d'un œil sournois Lory.

« Qu'est ce que t'a dis cet idiot ? » demanda-t-il désintéressé.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

« En vérité, non, j'étais venu te voir pour savoir comment va Kyoko. »reprit-il avec inquiétude.

« Elle va s'en remettre, laisse lui juste le temps. »

« Hum… Veille sur elle s'il te plaît. »

« Bien sûr. » acheva Yashiro, en regardant son protégé se diriger vers sa loge. _'' Je compte bien vous aider tout les deux !''_

Une fois à l'intérieur, il médita, assis sur son fauteuil. Il était 12h51, il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas rater son rendez-vous avec sa chère petite Kyoko ! Il regarda son téléphone, aucuns messages, ni appels étaient indiqués. Il hésita un moment sur le clavier, pour appeler Reino à fin d'éclaircir cette absurdité et dans un élan de courage composa le numéro.

_Bip… Bip…_

Deux coups sonnèrent lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquait à sa porte. Il raccrocha immédiatement alors que Reino venait tout juste de décrocher.

« Al… Biiiiiiiiiiiip… Biiiiiiiiip »

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il subitement, reposant son téléphone sur la petite table. Il entendit suite à ça, la porte s'ouvrir tout doucement et une petite voix qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

« Ren-san… je… je peux… »

« Bien sûre entre Kyoko. »

La jeune rouquine entra alors et referma la porte. Elle n'osait pas avancer, elle était comme pétrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec lui surtout qu'elle n'était pas dans un état convenable pour supporter une telle émotion. Elle trifouilla ses doigts comme elle savait si bien le faire lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise. Pourquoi était-elle venue au juste ? Peut être pour te trouver du réconfort… A vrai dire elle n'en savait strictement rien, c'était ses ondes machiavéliques qui lui jouaient un tour… Des larmes s'ajoutèrent à son inquiétude, elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait la totale ce coup ci…

« Un problème ?! » s'enquit le bel acteur en s'approchant de la jeune adolescente.

« Je… Je… Je suis désolé Ren… »

Elle l'avait simplement appelé par son prénom, d'habitude il avait toujours le droit à un petit ''Ren-san'' et des fois même ''Ren-chan''. Mais lorsque cela se produisait c'est qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Ren, ne chercha pas à comprendre plus, il attrapa la jeune fille dans ses bras. Ses larmes, s'accélérèrent mais elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ! Elle cherchait vraiment du réconfort et les bras de Ren furent sa seule solution. Kyoko y trouva rapidement refuge. Elle s'y blottit tellement bien, qu'elle en oubliait presque à qui, ces bras appartenaient. Elle releva la tête, les yeux larmoyants, Ren était là. La regardant avec son plus beau sourire. Elle voulut lui rendre l'appareil, mais ce fut trop difficile et une autre rafale de larmes vint à sa rencontre. Ren ne pouvait supporter davantage que sa belle rouquine souffre. Il voulait la voir sourire et rire comme tous les autres jours et ce… pour l'éternité ! Il lui releva le menton, effaça ses larmes à l'aide de son pouce et l'embrassa tout doucement. Ses lèvres se mélangèrent au goût salé de ses larmes ce qui rendait le baiser encore plus fort pour Kyoko. Elle se sentit transporter dans un autre monde, un autre univers ou seul l'amour régner. Elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui. Ils filaient le parfait amour, peut être trop parfait ! Elle ouvrit tout doucement ses yeux Ren la regarda en retour, elle avait arrêté de pleurer, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil pour qu'ils puissent tranquillement parler.

« Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas Kyoko. »

« Je… pour être honnête… Je ne sais pas… »

« Il y a bien, une raison à cette crise de larmes ? » s'enquit-il en essuyant encore le reste des larmes.

« Eh bien… Je crois que c'est toute cette histoire… puis il y a aussi mon grand père… » renifla Kyoko.

Ren la regarda. C'est vrai que depuis le début, elle enchaînée les mauvaises nouvelles. Le moment était, alors mal choisit pour lui annoncer que son grand père avait tenté de prendre contact avec lui la veille…

Elle chercha un mouchoir dans son sac quand son téléphone sonna. Elle regarda son écran : _Appel entrant Fuwa Shô. _Elle se figea. Devait-elle répondre ? Ne devait-elle pas ? Il l'appelait sûrement pour essayer de comprendre cette histoire… Mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre devant Ren. Elle raccrocha avant que ce dernier ne voit quelque chose…

« Un problème Kyoko ? »

« Non… non ! Ce n'est rien ! » s'empressa-t-elle en rangeant son téléphone. Elle venait de lui mentir…. Elle se sentait un tout petit peu honteuse mais elle savait comment Ren aurait réagi s'il aurait vu que Shô avait essayé de l'appeler. Il était jaloux, c'était comme ça…

Ren la saisit doucement par la taille à fin qu'elle puisse le regarder directement dans les yeux. Il balaya une ou deux mèches rebelles et attrapa son tout petit visage. Il déposa d'abord un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, toutes tremblantes, avant d'approfondir son baiser. Il n'eut pas beaucoup à faire, Kyoko mena la danse. Elle posa une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur son torse, son torse musclé qui la faisait fondre… Ils commencèrent une douce danse avec leurs langues mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte. A regret Ren se sépara de ses lèvres gourmandes, mais tout doucement, comme s'il n'y avait personne.

« Je reviens, ma belle. »

Il se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était Reino ! Pour son plus grand étonnement Ren écarquilla les yeux. Reino le regarda de long, en large et en travers. Il regarda derrière l'acteur et aperçut Kyoko. _Tiens donc, ils sortent ensemble ?!_

« Que fais-tu là ?! » s'emporta l'acteur.

« Je suis venu, car tu m'as appelé et tu m'as raccroché au nez ! » se défendit le leader de Vie Ghoul.

« Ren ? » s'enquit Kyoko en s'approchant des deux hommes. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?! »

« Bonjour Kyoko. »

« Salut Reino. »

« Kyoko… crois moi j'aurais voulu te le dire mais tu étais tellement désemparé par cette histoire que je me suis dis que si je te le disais tu serais encore plus mal ! » s'exclama Ren.

« Mais je… Je… Tu aurais pu au moins me dire que tu comptais l'appeler pour éclaircir cette rumeur ! »

« Je… »

« Hoooooop hop hop ! Quelle rumeur ?! » Ajouta Reino.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent. » pesta l'acteur.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ! Je ne cherche pas à me défendre ! »

« Tu n'as pas au courant de la rumeur qui cour sur Ren, Shô et moi ?! » s'exaspéra Kyoko.

« Euh… eh bien non. »

« Si ce n'est pas lui… qui est-ce ?! » s'emporta la rouquine en regardant Ren avec des yeux larmoyants.

Ren le regarda, perplexe. S'il disait la vérité, quelqu'un d'autre était dans cette histoire !

Dans un timing parfait Shô fit son entré dans la loge.

« Fuwa ! » s'exclamèrent Ren et Reino.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là, toi ! » répondit-il en s'adressant à Reino.

« Ca ne te concerne pas ! Enfin je crois… »

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Ren en colère.

« Je voulais savoir qui avait publié une telle idiotie. »

Les trois hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait apercevoir Ren, Reino et Shô dans la même pièce. Kyoko sembla dépassée par les évènements et s'écroula sous les yeux des garçons.

« Kyoko ! » s'écrièrent les trois.

Ren s'approcha d'elle. Il la souleva et la déposa sur le canapé. Il toucha sa joue, elle avait le teint pâle. Shô revint avec une serviette humide qu'il déposa sur son front. Reino resta à l'écart.

« Bon, maintenant quelqu'un va se décidé à m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ici ! » commença Reino avec une certaine note de colère.

« Tu n'as pas lu ou vu les info aujourd'hui ? » répondit le blondinet.

« Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. »

« Une rumeur circule, comme quoi Kyoko tromperait Shô avec moi. » reprit Ren en se levant.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama-t-il. « Et tu as cru que c'était moi le coupable ?! Laisse-moi rire ! »

« Tu avais le portrait idéal du suspect numéro 1. »

«OK, je reconnais ne pas aimer Shô, de vouloir tout lui détruire etc. Mais tu m'excuseras, j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de faire de telles absurdités et puis j'aurais trouvé quelque chose de plus original, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Hmpf… »

Les trois mecs, restèrent encore une minute sans parler, à ce regardé. Shô décida de partir en premier.

« Ren, tiens moi au courant de l'état de Kyoko. » dit-il avec neutralité, avant de quitter la pièce.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi aussi. » termina Reino en quittant lui aussi la pièce.

Il ne restait plus que Ren et Kyoko inconsciente encore. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un bref baisé sur ses lèvres. Les événements l'avaient dépassé, ce qui était tout à fait normal pour une jeune fille comme elle. Au fond de lui, Ren s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait affreusement de lui faire subir tout ça… Elle était tellement brave, tellement gentille… Il s'en voulait profondément. Il regarda sa montre il était 13h30, il devait reprendre son tournage. Il couvrit Kyoko avec une couverture et ferma la porte de sa loge derrière lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyoko se réveilla. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle fut éblouie par la petite lumière que lui avait laissé, Ren. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était légèrement désorienté, elle se remémora suite à ça les événements précédents. La rouquine se rappela, alors, de son malaise suite à l'arrivée de Shô. Kyoko se leva doucement et une fois debout, elle sortit de la pièce. Elle avança jusqu'à la scène de tournage. Elle remarqua de suite, Ren sur le tournage. Yashiro arriva juste après.

« Je suis ravi de voir que tu te portes mieux que tout à l'heure ! » s'enquit le manager.

« Tu es au courant… » répondit la jeune femme.

« Oui, Ren m'a prévenu, il était d'ailleurs, très inquiet ! »

« … »

La jeune femme prit, une chaise en s'asseyant dessus. Elle attendit que la scène fût terminée mais pendant ce temps elle pouvait admirer Ren joué. Elle était devenue son plus grand fan, il avait une façon de jouer, qu'il le situait au dessus de tout les autres acteurs. Une fois la scène finie, un homme s'approcha de lui avec une bouteille d'eau et une serviette. Le bel acteur ne mit pas longtemps à apercevoir sa belle et se dirigea automatiquement vers elle. Elle lui sourit et se leva pour ne pas paraître plus petite que ce qu'elle n'était déjà.

« Comment-te sens-tu, Kyoko ? » demanda l'acteur un peu inquiet.

« Beaucoup mieux, merci. » répondit-elle timidement.

Il caressa ses cheveux et la jeune rouquine se dirigea dans ses bras. Elle était tellement bien, quand elle était entourée de ses deux bras musclés…

« Il me reste un ou deux trucs à voir avec Takarada et puis on pourra y aller. » termina-t-il avant de se dégager.

Elle acquiesça puis le laissa partir.

« Takarada ! » intercepta l'acteur.

« Oui, que veux-tu Ren ? »

« Je voulais savoir, s'il serait possible que Kyoko fasse un shooting pour la pub du film. »

« Oooh… Mais c'est une très bonne idée Tsuruga-san ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! » songea le directeur. _Mouahahah qu'est ce que je mens bien… _

L'acteur, content que sa demande soit acceptée, inclina la tête et prit ses affaires, avec ses clefs de voitures dans la main. Il se dirigea vers sa belle qui l'attendait devant la porte. Il fit un au revoir collectif :

« A demain, bon boulot à vous ! »

Les personnes lui dirent au revoir à peu près tous en même temps.

Le couple sortit du bâtiment lorsqu'une personne les interpella.

« Arrêtez vous, vous deux. »

Les deux concernés se retournèrent… Kyoko écarquilla les yeux, lorsqu'elle reconnue la personne.

« Grand-père ! »…

A SUIVRE


	7. Guérir le mal par le mal ?

Le couple sortit du bâtiment lorsqu'une personne les interpella.

« Arrêtez vous, vous deux. »

Les deux concernés se retournèrent… Kyoko écarquilla les yeux, lorsqu'elle reconnue la personne.

« Grand-père ! »…

« Grand-père, que fais tu là ?!»

« Je suis venu te chercher Kyoko, tu rentres à la maison et sans discuter.»

L'homme qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année claqua des doigts et deux agents sortirent d'une voiture. L'un se saisit du bras de la jeune femme pendant que l'autre ouvrit la porte. Kyoko tenta de se dégager mais la force de l'homme était incomparable à la sienne. Se vouant à l'échec Kyoko, demanda finalement de l'aide à Ren, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

«Ren ! Ren aide moi !»

«Si je serai-vous Mr Tsuruga je ne tenterai rien, si vous ne voulez pas avoir à faire à la police, vous devriez à prendre à garder vos mains dans les poches» averti son grand-père.

Ren serra la mâchoire et ses poings. Si jamais il devait avoir à faire à la police, sa réputation serait fichue ! Kyoko le regarda désespérément et voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, se résilia à entrer dans la voiture. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues et elle posa une main sur la vitre. Ren détourna son regard et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas assister à ça... Son grand-père dévisagea une dernière fois l'acteur et avança vers la voiture.

«Hop, je serai vous je resterai là Mr. Mogami»

Ren se retourna vers l'interlocuteur et pour son plus grand bonheur reconnu Lory accompagné de Yashiro et Kanae. Le grand-père plissa ses sourcils et se retourna vers eux.

«Et puis-je savoir pourquoi? Cette petite est ma petite fille.»

«Oui, mais vous avez dit que vous ne vouliez plus jamais la revoir, donc elle à le droit de décider si oui ou non elle reste parmi nous.»

Yashiro s'avança et lui montra un papier qui venait de leur être envoyé par fax indiquant que son grand-père avait renié son existence et que Kyoko était désormais sous la tutelle personnelle de Tsuruga Ren qui en avait demandé le droit.

Kyoko sortit de la voiture l'ai perdu.

«Ren... Est ce que c'est la vérité...?»

Ren regarda la jeune femme avec un regard sincère.

«Oui...»

«Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dis !»

«Tu étais trop occupé avec le tournage et puis je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça...»

Le grand-père s'avança et, avec un sourire narquois, répondit:

«Oh alors Ren ne t'as pas dis que j'avais essayé de prendre contact avec lui ?»

«Quoi ?!» s'exclamèrent la petite troupe de la section Love Me.

Kyoko se raidit suite à ça... Pourquoi tout tournait mal, jamais elle n'avait voulu ça ! Elle voulait simplement vivre ça vie de jeune fille normalement... Ren lui cachait pas mal de choses depuis quelques temps. Elle se sentait trahi. En temps normal, elle aurait sûrement déjà pleuré, mais là... Là c'était trop... Elle ne pouvait plus rien supporter. Ren tenta de l'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle gifla sa main et d'un regard, presque haineux, quitta les lieux en courant.

« Je n'en resterai pas là ! Croyez-moi» se défendit Mr Mogami.

«Nous verrons cela» termina Lory en retournant dans l'immeuble. Kanae et Yashiro firent de même, quant à Ren, il préféra rester dehors quelques minutes.

«Qu'allons nous faire Mr le Président ?» demanda Yashiro.

«Je ne sais pas... Nous aviserons un peu plus tard, pour le moment il nous faut retrouver Kyoko.»

«Je m'en charge, je sais ou elle se cache» termina Kanae.

Ren regarda le ciel. Il était morose, un peu comme lui. Il regarda pendant de longues minutes l'immense tapis gris et médita. Depuis le début, il avait tout gâchait avec Kyoko, depuis qu'il avait osé lui demander de lui apprendre ses propres sentiments. Depuis le début il courait à sa perte… Mais il avait préféré croire en ses capacités et rendre son rêve aussi réel qu'il puisse être. Et à cause d'un tout petit mensonge, tout était tombé à l'eau. Enfin pas si mensonge que ça, il comptait lui dire la vérité, mais il voulait simplement attendre le bon moment !

Il poussa un cri de rage et se décida à entrer dans le bâtiment afin de tout expliquer à Kyoko.

Kanae se dirigea vers la cave. Elle savait que si Kyoko voulait s'isoler, elle trouverait un endroit ou personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller chercher. La cave de la section Love Me était interdite à toute personne ne faisant pas parti du personnel de ménage donc il y avait 95% de chance qu'elle y soit.

Heureusement, elle avait vue juste. Kyoko était là, recroqueviller sur elle-même, les yeux emplis de larmes. Kanae s'adossa contre le mur et attendit qu'elle parle. Mais voyant, qu'elle était décidée à ne rien dire, Kanae s'accroupit à son niveau et l'entraîna dans ses bras. Kyoko enfouit sa tête dans son pull et pleura de plus belle.

« Kyoko, tu devrais te calmer, tout va s'arranger, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Lory-san, tu peux rester avec nous. »

« Kanae… Depuis le tout début… je savais que je n'aurai jamais du… entrer dans la section Love Me » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer sans piquer une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Kanae ne préféra rien dire et la laissa se calmer seule. Mais voyant l'heure tourner, elle reprit :

« Kyoko, il est tard, tu devrais rentrer chez ton oncle. Je vais y aller. »

« Non, pas tout de suite… Je veux encore rester un peu ici… Mais vas y ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Merci pour tout Kanae-chan. »

Kanae inspira profondément et se leva pour repartir.

« Très bien, mais si tu as un souci, n'hésite surtout pas Kyoko. »

Kyoko acquiesça de la tête et Kanae tourna les talons en direction de la sortie. En allant pour quitter l'immeuble elle aperçut Ren, adossé à un mûr dans un piteux état. Etant prise d'une grande bonne foi, elle se dirigea vers lui.

« Ren. »

Le concerné ouvrit les yeux.

« Kanae… Si tu es venue pour me casser du sucre sur le dos, tu peux y aller… »

« Non en faîte, je suis ici pour t'aider » dit-elle d'un air songeur.

« M…m'aider ?! » reprit-il légèrement abasourdi.

« Oui, mais ne crois pas que je le fais pour toi, c'est surtout pour Kyoko, elle a besoin de soutien. »

« …Kyoko… J'ai tout gâché… » reprit-il l'air triste.

« Peut être pas, elle est dans la cave. »

Ren écarquilla les yeux et Kanae se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita vers la cave. Il avait finalement, peut être une autre chance ! Une fois devant, il ouvrit doucement la porte. Il regarda autour de lui et remarquant personne, entra. Il chercha du regard la jeune femme et lorsqu'il la vit, il sentit son propre cœur se briser. Elle était là, assis parterre, à… pleurer. _Imbécile ! C'est à cause de toi si elle pleure ! _Ren avança prudemment.

« Va t-en, je ne veux voir personne… » lança-t-elle.

« Kyoko, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer. »

« Non… Je ne veux rien savoir, je veux juste rester seule. »

« Kyoko… »

N'étant pas décidé à la laisser toute seule, il s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose. Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne dit rien. Alors Ren saisit sa main et balança :

« Kyoko, je sais que tu m'en veux terriblement, je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais. Je sais, je ne suis qu'un idiot croisé d'un incapable, je n'ai pas su te rendre tout l'amour que tu m'apportais convenablement, mais je t'en prie crois moi. Crois-moi Kyoko ! Je… Si je n'ai rien voulu te dire, c'était pour te protéger, car je… Je t'aime ! »

Ouf ! Sa y est, c'était dit ! Il regarda la jeune femme, tout secoué. Tout ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche, il avait mis tellement longtemps à le sortir… La main de la jeune femme se mit violemment à trembler. Ren fronça les sourcils et s'approcha.

« Kyoko, est ce que ça va ?! »

Rien. Il attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules et la força à le regarder. Elle pleurait. Oui, elle pleurait beaucoup, ses lèvres remuaient mais aucuns sons ne sortaient, ses mains s'accrochèrent au tissus de l'acteur.

« Kyoko parle moi ! »

Les seuls mots qui sortirent, furent : « J'ai… plus… d'oxygène… »

Et là, un violent spasme s'empara du corps de la jeune. Elle tenta de respirer normalement, mais sa vue se brouillait et son souffle lui manquait. Inquiet, Ren se saisit d'un sachet plastique qu'il trouva hasardement et se plaça derrière la jeune femme pour pouvoir la faire respirer dedans. Elle respirait vite.

« Kyoko… Calme-toi… je t'en prie… »

Mais sa respiration devenait saccadée. Elle devait surement avoir chaud. Ren lui retira, alors, sa veste et la posa à côté de lui. Son souffle devint moins saccadé, alors il reprit : « Calme-toi, Kyoko, je suis là… Je ne te quitterai pas… »

Les membres de la jeune actrice cessèrent de trembler. Les yeux fermés, elle resta, là, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Ren. Des larmes perlèrent contre ses joues et l'acteur resserra ses bras. Il avait rêvé de ce moment, ce moment ou il pourrait la prendre dans ses bras sans qu'elle le repousse. Mais il rêvait encore plus… qu'il puisse l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, lui prouver à quel point il aime et à quel point il regrette tout ça. Remarquant le calme qui régnait, il lança :

« Kyoko, s'il te plaît, répond moi, quitte à me rejeter, à me dire mes quatre vérités, à m'insulter, dis moi quelque chose… Je t'en prie… »

Il regarda la jeune femme et constata qu'elle pleurait toujours, mais silencieusement. Alors il lui releva la tête, chassa ses larmes et attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Quand elle les ouvrit, il crut tressaillir. Ses deux yeux oranges le regardaient avec une telle intensité qu'elle aurait pu incendier quelqu'un.

« Ren. Je veux rentrer… »

Ca y est, elle venait de parler. Mais qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'elle lui pardonnait, ou… Non impossible qu'elle lui ait déjà tout pardonné… Ren regarda sa montre, il était 23h02. Il était tard. Il caressa chastement le visage de la jeune femme et répondit :

« Très bien. »

Il se releva suivit de Kyoko et sortirent de la cave. Ils tombèrent, au passage, sur une servante qui lâcha son matériel à les apercevant. Kyoko, le visage empli de larmes, Ren la chemise à moitié déboutonné. Il y avait de quoi ce faire un paquet de film. Mais ils n'y prêtèrent guère attention. Arrivé devant la sortie, il faisait froid, Kyoko porta ses mains à ses épaules et se couvrit le mieux qu'elle put. Ren déposa ensuite sa veste sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme. Elle le gratifia d'un regard.

« Kyoko, veux-tu que je te ramène chez toi ? Je suis garé juste là. »

« Oui, je veux bien. »

Il ne perdit, donc, pas de temps et la ramena chez elle. Lorsqu'ils furent devant Kyoko reposa la veste sur la banquète arrière et sortit de la voiture.

« J'espère que nous pourrons parler plus convenablement » demanda Ren.

« Nous verrons plus tard, merci de m'avoir ramené. »

Il referma la portière et poursuivit son chemin.

Quand Kyoko fut chez elle, du moins chez son oncle, elle s'effondra sur le canapé avant de se déchausser. Cette journée avait été catastrophique ! Son oncle descendit juste après en remarquant que le salon était allumé. Pour son plus grand bonheur il vit sa petite nièce entrain de retirer ses chaussures.

« Kyoko ! Quelle bonne surprise ! »

« Oba-chan, je suis contente de te voir ! »

« Que c'est-il passé, tu ne devais pas passez un séjour chez cet acteur ? »

« Oba-chan… Nous parlerons de tout ça demain, je suis fatiguée, je préfère allez me reposer… »

« Oh je comprends tout à fait, va, ta chambre t'attends ! »

« Merci… »

Quand elle monta les escaliers, une nouvelle crise de larmes se préparait. Elle ce concentra un maximum à fin de ne pas, à nouveau craquer. Elle entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clef avant de s'effondre à nouveau, sur son lit cette fois ci et de se remettre à pleurer…

Que devait-elle faire désormais ? Elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Ren tout le mal qui l'avait pu lui causé. Mais en même temps, il lui avait avoué qu'il aimait et ça… Elle ne s'y attendait pas ! Elle cogita plusieurs fois dans lit, froissant les draps blancs au passage, avant de trouver la bonne solution. Cependant, malgré qu'elle réfléchissait, elle pensait aussi à Sho. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Peut être avait-elle besoin de se confier à lui, malgré leur dispute… Ou peut être qu'elle devait tout simplement tirer un trait sur tout ce qui s'étaient passé en une semaine et tout recommencer depuis le début ?

« Non, je ne peux pas tout oublier comme ça ! Kyoko ressaisis-toi enfin ! » maugréa la jeune femme.

Bref. Demain, elle déciderait toute seule, demain elle aura les idées plus nettes.

A SUIVRE…


	8. Un mal qui les ronge

_**Chapitre 8**_

Le lendemain s'était annoncé comme étant une journée particulièrement froide. L'automne touchait à sa fin et l'on pouvait apercevoir certaines petites tâches blanchâtres sur le haut des montagnes. La neige ferait sûrement son entrée dans les prochains jours...

Kyoko se réveilla soudainement et voyant l'heure bien avancé se jeta de son lit et descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers. Oui. Kyoko Mogami était encore en retard...

« OJISAAAAAAAN ! » hurla cette dernière en fouillant toute les pièce pour trouvait l'interpellé. Celui se retourna, étant dans les fourneaux.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ma petite Kyoko ? »

« Je suis en retard ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? » dit-elle d'une voix paniquante.

« M. Lory a téléphoné et il veut que tu restes à la maison pour les trois jours à venir »

« Co-comment ça ?! »

« Tu es en congé pendant trois jours, tu devrais en profiter... » dit-il en déposant de tartine de pain beurré dans son assiette.

Kyoko prit place en porta sa main à ses cheveux, soulevant sa frange au passage. En congé... pendant trois jours... Pourquoi une telle décision ? Sans même l'avoir prévenue... Elle attrapa le combiner téléphonique et composa le numéro du studio.

« Non mais qu'est-ce... » s'interposa son grand père en lui arrachant le téléphone. Il raccrocha et débrancha le téléphone.

«Poouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurquoiiii i ? Pourquoi ojisan, tu t'acharnes toi aussi ? » pleura-t-elle comme une grosse gamine.

« Kyoko » reprit-il plus sérieusement, « Tu devrais sincèrement te reposer et ne fais pas semblant d'aller bien, si ça ne va pas n'hésite surtout pas à en parler, tu passes par une phase plutôt difficile pour une jeune adolescente... »

Il était si sérieux que cela en affaiblit Kyoko. Elle mangea un petit peu et remonta dans sa chambre sans prononcer un seul mot. Pourquoi devait-elle se reposait ? Tout allait très bien ! Elle avait décidé de tout reprendre à 0 ! Plus de problèmes, plus de pleurs, plus de tristesse, seulement de la joie et des sourires ! Telle était sa devise à présent. Kyoko devait sincèrement penser un peu plus à elle et laisser tomber les problèmes des autres. Elle possédait un cœur si fragile mais si aimant...

En repensant au mot ''aimant'', ses pensées se dirigèrent vers... Tsuruga Ren. Elle venait de rompre avec lui, ce qui voulait dire que sa petite histoire d'amour n'avait duré... que deux semaines à tout casser ! A l'heure qu'il était, il devait déjà avoir trouvée une remplaçante de taille... C'était tellement évident ! Tsuruga Ren, l'empereur de la nuit ! Le mec le plus côté de tout le Japon ! Le mec le plus populaire et le plus brillant des acteurs... Dans le top fan, il était classé premier de partout ! Suivit de très près par... Fuwa Sho...

A cette pensée son cœur se serra. Pourquoi diable, dés qu'elle repensait à lui, d'innombrable souvenirs lui hantaient l'esprit. Elle avait pourtant fait une croix, sur lui puisqu'elle avait également oublier son histoire de vengeance... Elle avait déchiré tout ses posters, jeté tout ces CD ! Et Dieu seul sait combien elle y avait mis du cœur... Pourtant... Elle pensait toujours un petit peu à lui, alors pourquoi ? Est ce qu'elle éprouvait toujours quelque chose pour lui... ? Pourtant son cœur ne s'emballait point. Toutes pensées vers lui n'était purement amicales et pourtant, il y avait cette petite voix, ce petit machin qui vous mets parfois hors de vous lorsque vous essayez d'arrêter de penser ! Cette petite chose appelait ''conscience'', qui lui rappelait à chaque fois son expression incontrôlé lors du tournage de leur pub...

« Mm... tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir, tu vas te donner la migraine ma pauvre fille... » soupira-t-elle en se retournant confortablement dans son lit.

Elle ferma les yeux à fin de s'endormir encore un peu lorsqu'elle se rappela du studio. Elle se leva d'un bond, prit son manteau et courue à vive allure dans les escaliers. Son grand-père n'eut le temps de rien dire que cette petite folle était déjà en bas de la rue...

Elle prit un taxi et en quelques minutes se trouva devant l'immeuble du bureau Love Me. Elle hésita un moment avant d'entrer mais finit par avancer. Une fois dedans, une boule se forma au niveau de son ventre. Cet endroit lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs... douloureux... Pourtant, à en voir l'intérieur et le comportements des uns et des autres, tout semblait se dérouler à la perfection. Kyoko marcha d'un pas irrégulier vers le bureau du directeur. Au passage elle rencontra Yashiro, qui surprit de sa venue lui demanda :

« Kyoko ! Que fais-tu ici ?! Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ! »

« Chuuut... Pas si fort Yashiro-san ! » chuchota-t-elle, « Non je ne voulais pas rester chez moi toute seule à me morfondre, je veux venir travailler ! »

« Euh.. Écoute, je ne vais pas tourner au tour du pot, alors... rentre chez toi et ne discute pas. »

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle abasourdi par le ton employer par le manager.

« Kyoko, rentre chez toi »

Elle arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension et s'apprêta à s'exclamer lorsque un beau brun sortit du bureau. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent, en effet... elle aurait du rester chez elle... Yashiro la regarda avec compassion puis se dirigea vers son protégé. Il s'agissait bien de Tsuruga Ren et lorsque leurs regards se sont croisés, Kyoko crut que plus jamais elle ne pourrait retourner au Studio, plus jamais elle pourrait supporter la douleur qui s'intensifiait en elle lorsqu'elle repensait à lui. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que Ren avait demandé sa garde sans lui demander son avis, elle avait senti comme si on lui plantait des milliers de couteau dans le cœur. C'était, pour elle, encore plus douloureux que le sale coup que lui avait infligé son grand-père. Malgré le fait que l'acteur avait voulu bien faire, tout ceci n'avait conduit qu'à la ruine... qu'à sa propre perte...

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et quitta les lieux sur le champs. Lorsque Ren la reconnu, il n'eut qu'une envie... Lui parler, lui dire à quel point il regrettait d'avoir pris cette décision sans l'avoir consulté, mais que se serait-il passait s'il ne l'avait pas fait ? Kyoko se serait retrouvé loin de lui... Oui son père avait envoyé des gardes pour venir la chercher de gré ou de force et de la ramener chez lui, mais ça... Kyoko n'en savait strictement rien... Au lieu de ça, tout n'était que confusion et tristesse. Yashiro tapota l'épaule de l'acteur en guise de compréhension. Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et lui lança un sourire avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Il ne restait que Lory et Yashiro. Ils se regardèrent et Lory s'empressa :

« Il faut faire quelque chose ou si non quelque chose de terrible va se passer... »

« Que voulez-vous dire directeur ? »

« Oh rien... Oubliez tout ça ! Allez rejoindre votre protégé Yashiro, une nouvelle recrue va arriver, allez le prévenir. »

« Un-une nouvelle recrue ?! » bégaya-t-il.

« Vous comprendrez cette décision plus tard, maintenant... partez »

Sans broncher, Yashiro s'exécuta. Il retourna auprès de Ren, qui commençait à s'impatienter...

« Ren ! »

« Ah Yashiro tu es là ! Cela fait dix minutes que je t'attend ! » s'emporta l'acteur.

« Je suis désolé, mais je devais faire quelque petites choses avant... Lory me dit de te dire qu'une nouvelle recrue va arriver ! »

« Qu-quoi ?! »

Ren cessa de respirer l'espace de dix secondes. Une nouvelle recrue ?! Pourquoi ?! Lory avait-il réellement l'intention de remplacer Kyoko aussi facilement ? Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle devait prendre au moins quatre jours de congé...

« Eh bien oui, c'est le directeur qui vient de m'en informer, je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! »

L'acteur se dirigea sans perdre de temps vers le bureau de Lory. Lorsqu'il arriva, ce dernier semblait déjà l'attendre...

« Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ? » demanda-t-il sans même prendre le temps de taper à la porte.

« Ren, depuis quand entres-tu sans frapper ? » questionna-t-il en retour, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Répondez ! »

« Calme toi, ta nouvelle coéquipière est là »

Ren se retourna et il rencontra le regard d'une magnifique femme, brune, les yeux bleus et d'une taille de mannequin. Ren hésita un instant à se lever devant cette beauté, mais Lory prit les devants.

« Ren, je te présente Miyako Maori, elle sera ta nouvelle coéquipière pour un nouveau film. »

« Un-un nouveau film ?! » s'étrangla le beau brun.

« Oui, pour le moment, notre actrice pour le tournage de BJ est en arrêt de maladie, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre plus de temps, alors nous avons mis en hiatus le tournage de BJ et nous allons nous consacrer pendant ce temps à une petite trilogie, où Miyako et toi, allaient être les acteurs principaux. »

Ren regarda le petit chandelier posait sur la table de tournage, où la petite bougie s'éteignait à petit feu. Cette bougie reflétait actuellement le cœur meurtrit de l'acteur, il s'éteignait tout doucement, se renfermant sur lui même. Maintenant que Kyoko avait découvert la vérité, que resterait-il de lui, d'elle ? Plus rien... Si cela n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait déjà sauté dans sa voiture et rouler à toute vitesse chez elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il était désolé et à quel point il était amoureux d'elle. Mais il savait pertinemment que s'il allait la voir, elle partirait en courant, le laissant à nouveau seul. Personne n'était maître de sa personne, c'est une évidence, surtout dans de pareilles moments... Alors, il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Faire cette foutue trilogie puis tout allait dire à Kyoko au sujet des menaces de son grand-père, quitte à ce qu'elle le déteste encore plus, il ne pouvait pas la laisser souffrir comme elle souffrait actuellement...

Désemparé, l'acteur regarda la brune tendit qu'elle lui faisait un sourire intéressé. Refoulant un soupir, il se dirigea vers eux.

« Très bien, donnez moi mon script »

…

Kyoko était retournée au studio, aillant oublier des documents qu'elle était venue chercher. Mais en se dirigeant vers le bureau, elle reconnut la voix de Ren qui ne devait pas être loin. Elle entra précipitamment dans le bureau et se cacha derrière celui-ci. Ren entra, chercher son script et Kyoko entendit très bien...

« Reen ! Génial nous allons tourner ensemble ! » susurra une brune à son oreille.

« Oui Miyako, je suis content de pouvoir travailler avec toi, tu es une grande actrice se sera un succès »

« J'ai appris, qu'il y aurait sûrement une scène torride... Plutôt cool non ? »

Kyoko mit sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux larmoyants. Comment avait-il u l'oublier si facilement et tourner avec cette Miyako ! Elle, qui croyait pourtant que leur petite interlude était vraie, réelle, pure. Elle s'était bien trompée et Ren n'était qu'un homme de plus parmi tout les autres. En réalité, il n'avait jamais été différent des autres, il cachait seulement bien son jeux. Le cœur broyé, elle les entendit partir et se leva dans un piteux état. Elle marcha, le dos voûté jusqu'à la sortit.

Devant le studio quelqu'un semblait l'attendre. Prise par surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Sho-Shotaro... »

« Kyoko, il faut qu'on parle. »

Kyoko, le regarda s'avancer vers elle. Il ne devait pas s'approcher, non ! Il ne devait pas voir Kyoko dans cet état, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'un autre homme avait réussi à briser son cœur, comme lui avant Ren... Seulement, le chanteur continua et lorsqu'il vit les yeux larmoyants de la jeune femme, il répondit, plutôt comme une certitude.

« Tsuruga Ren ? »

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle se jeta dans ses bras en larmes. D'abord surpris, il la regarda. Il ne s'attendait vraiment plus à ce que Mogami Kyoko, se retrouve à nouveau dans ses bras... Pris d'affection, il caressa chaleureusement les cheveux de la jeune femme, qui n'arrêtait pas de sangloter sur son épaule. Il jeta un regard à l'intérieur du Studio et vit Ren passait dans les environs. Un sourire, légèrement sadique se posa sur ses lèvres et il serra Kyoko plus fort contre lui.

Lorsque Ren trouna son regard dehors, ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur en poussière. Kyoko dans les bras de Fuwa Shotaro... Après tout, il n'avait plus le droit d'être jaloux, il n'était plus avec elle, mais l_'a-t-il déjà été_ ? Peut être que Kyoko ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui et du coups tout ce qu'il faisait, portaient à croire qu'il était égoïste...

Yashiro qui passait par là aussi, vit son protégé avec une drôle de tête regarder dehors. Il s'approcha et fit de même. Lorsqu'il vit Kyoko, il comprit pourquoi Ren semblait si déprimé. Il lui tapota l'épaule en guise de soutien.

« Ren, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais passer à autre chose ? »

« Tu as raison Yashiro, mais c'est tellement dur de devoir tirer un trait sur son premier amour... »

_**A SUIVRE...**_

Estellee : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire !

56 : Je t'offre la suite avec impatience ! Je t'avoue qu'il me tardait de la poster !

Guest : Merci à toi, plutôt, pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à ton goût ! :)

lolitoo : J'espère qu'elle t'aura plu !

Sinon je remercie, tous ceux qui me lisent encore et me liront peut être !

Votre avis, n'est pas de refus, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Bonne journée !


	9. Prendre un nouveau départ

Salut, salut tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolé du retard, mais je possède d'autres histoires qu'il fallait que j'avance... J'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

J'espère aussi que (pour tout les bacheliers et autres) avez passé dans l'ensemble de bons examens ? (perso de mon côté c'est coups-ci, coups-ça ! T.T )

Enfin je vais pas dramatiser, je n'ai pas réellement passé mon vrai BAC, celui là je l'attend l'année prochaine ! :3

Je répondrais aux reviews dans la prochaine publication, ne m'en voulez pas, svp... !

Bonne lecture!

_Chapitre 9..._

* * *

><p><p>

Le dimanche était censé être une journée de repos pour les gens normaux qui possédaient un travail. Mais pas pour la Section Love Me, ils travaillaient sans relâche, même le dimanche ! Tout les managers se donnaient rendez vous dans une salle afin de discuter du travail de leurs protégés tandis que pour les acteurs et actrices, ils étaient chacun dans leur loge retenant leurs scripts, certains même à voix haute.

Mais ceci était différent pour Kyoko. Cette dernière avait bénéficié d'un droit cependant pas tout à fait illimité. Elle avait le droit de rester chez elle le dimanche pendant deux mois afin qu'elle se ménage et qu'elle se mette en état pour continuer son film avec... Tsuruga Ren. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge à chaque pensées de lui, elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Après tant d'essais à l'oublier, à le haïr, à maudire et à déchirer toutes ses photos et poster qu'elle avait dans sa chambre d'adolescente, elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir complètement...

_Qu'est ce que ça peut être chiant de ne pas réussir à détester une personne... _

Kyoko s'étira longuement dans son lit et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Un oiseau s'était posé sur le rebord en chantonnant d'un son mélodieux. Soudain elle regarda l'heure. 11H13. Ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement et elle se jeta hors de sa chambre et descendit à toute vitesse. Son oncle l'attendait patiemment sur le canapé.

« Tiens, tu en a mis du temps à descendre Kyoko » sourit-il chaleureusement.

« Aaah ! Ouji-san ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me réveiller ?! » s'écria-t-elle en renversant du café dans sa tasse.

« Parce que cela fait la cinquième fois que j'essaie très chère... »

Zut ! C'était son gros problème... Une fois qu'elle dormait, impossible de la réveiller il fallait toujours venir à cinq ou six reprises et encore...

« Shô ne faisait que me le dire à l'époque où je... »

Attendez une minute... Elle venait vraiment de se rappeler sa vie avec Fuwa Shô ? Ce mec qui l'avait abandonné pour sa musique alors qu'elle avait tout abandonné pour lui...

Kyoko, les yeux comme des soucoupes s'appuya sur le passe-plat. Des ondes négatives s'étaient emparées de son esprit et son oncle trouva un moment, la tension à son comble. Il avala difficilement sa salive et s'approcha de sa nièce ? Mais était-ce vraiment Kyoko là, devant lui... ?!

« Kyoko... ? Tout va bien ? »

Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle puisse dire ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru dire surtout dans un moment comme celui-ci ! Ses ondes négatives s'étaient jouées d'elle, c'était obligé.

_C'était un sale coup les filles, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous réserve un chien de ma chienne... Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ! _

Son grand père recula de deux mètres se disant que sa petite nièce venait littéralement de perdre la boule. Elle devait se reprendre !

« Kyoko ! » tenta son oncle.

Sans comprendre comment, la tension était redescendu et Kyoko ne semblait plus... hypnotisé... Enfin...

« Ouji-san ! Je vais dans ma chambre préparer un sale coup à ces petites garces... » répondit-elle, l'air soudain meurtrier.

« F-fais ce que... tu veux... » réussit-il à dire.

Puis sans dire quoi que se soit, elle monta dans sa chambre. Bon Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait faire peur parfois !

Le téléphone sonna et son oncle décrocha.

« Ici... »

« ... »

« Oh ? Je vais la chercher, patientez deux petites minutes s'il vous plaît... »

Le vieil homme monta chercher Kyoko. Lorsqu'il tapa à la porte de sa chambre, une Kyoko pas tout à fait dans ses chaussures en sortit.

« Il y à un monsieur pour toi au téléphone, ce serait pour un travail... »

« Un travail ? »

« Oui, tu devrais descendre et voir avec lui »

« Très bien, j'arrive »

Elle chaussa ses pantoufles roses et descendit suivie de son oncle. Lorsqu'elle attrapa le combiné, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas une farce, suspicieuse elle regarda à nouveau son oncle qui haussa les épaules avant de se diriger dans la cuisine. Elle décida enfin à répondre.

« Kyoko Mogami à l'ap... »

« ... »

« Euh oui c'est exact, pourquoi ? »

« ... »

« Comment ça un boulot à mi-temps ? »

« ... »

« Qu-quoi ?! Vous voudriez que je fasse parti de votre shooting, pour l'avant première d'un film ? »

« ... »

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en ferai parti si je ne suis pas actrice de ce film... »

« ... »

« Très bien, j'y serai »

Puis elle raccrocha. D'un pas lent, elle rejoignit son grand père qui était entrain de préparer le repas. Elle s'affala ensuite sur sa chaise face à lui.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum... C'est bizarre... Pourquoi faire parti d'un shooting pour un film si je n'en fais pas parti ? »

« Peut être qu'ils veulent simplement tester ta beauté sur un appareil photo »

« Et alors ? Pourquoi ne pas me proposer un simple shooting au bord de la plage, par exemple ? »

« Ils ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup de temps alors ils préfèrent tester sur leur film... »

« Ce n'est pas logique et puis quelqu'un a du leur parler de moi car je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la production Makazawa »

« Tu as dû taper dans l'œil à un photographe... »

« Hmph... » sourit-elle vaguement.

Après un instant de réflexion, son grand père lui proposa :

« Kyoko, pourquoi ne pas te reconvertir dans la photo en tant que mannequin ? »

Kyoko le regarda étonné. Depuis quand son oncle pouvait-il réfléchir sur des sujets pareils ?

« Non Ouji-san... Je suis une actrice en plein essor, je nuis pas un mannequin... »

« Tu devrais peut être essayer cela ne coûte rien... »

« Non... les gens ne comprendraient pas pourquoi une actrice se reconvertirait en mannequin... Tout le monde penserait que cela proviendrait de Tsuruga Ren » finit-elle un peu amer.

« Oh... Encore ce jeune homme... Décidément il te fera tourner la tête... »

« Que veux-tu dire par ''tourner la tête''? »

« Depuis ce petit incident, tu ne lui a plus jamais adressé la parole mais tu ne fais que penser à lui »

« Pff ! C'est n'importe quoi Ouji-san ! Je ne pense plus à lui... »

« Alors pourquoi est ce que tout les soirs tu contemples l'unique photo qu'il te reste de lui et qui plus est accompagné de toi... »

Kyoko pesta à voix basse. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester quand son oncle lisait dans ses pensées... Oui elle avait gardé une photo de lui et elle mais cela ne représentait rien à ses yeux, enfin plus rien. Avant, cette photo symbolisait son essor grâce à cet acteur. Il avait fait de Mogami Kyoko l'intimidé face aux écrans, l'actrice qu'elle était aujourd'hui et par dessus tout, il avait réussi à lui faire oublier son histoire de vengeance par rapport à Fuwa Shô et à apprécier le fait d'être une actrice et le jeu d'acteur.

« Si je garde cette photo dans ma chambre... C'est pour une seule raison Ouji-san... Elle représente mon essor en tant qu'actrice et mon jeu d'acteur » reprit-elle d'une voix tout à fait neutre.

« Si tu le dis... » hasarda-t-il, « au fait, tu dois allez quelque part cet après midi ? »

« Ah oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec la production Makazawa à 15h pour discuter du contrat »

« Tu as donc accepté ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore... » soupira-t-elle.

« Très bien, tu n'as qu'à aller te changer, je m'occupe de la cuisine et de mettre la table »

« Merci Ouji-san ! »

Puis d'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

…

« Erika je... »

« STOOOOP ! »

La pièce s'éclaira à nouveau pendant que troupe de maquilleurs s'avançaient vers les acteurs. Ren en profita pour faire une petite pause pendant que Yashiro en profita pour lui apporter une bouteille d'eau ainsi que son planning.

« Tiens, tu as encore trois prises à faire et après tu devras assister à la conférence avec Miyako pour la sortie de votre trilogie et... » il s'arrêta un instant avant de poursuivre. Il n'était pas sûr que la suite fasse du bien à son acteur, mais tant pis, le boulot était le boulot.

« Qu'y a-t-il ensuite, Yashiro ? »

« La production Makazawa aimerait que tu assistes au... shooting de Kyoko »

Ren resta interdit et continua de faire ce qu'il devait faire sous la plus grande stupéfaction de son manager.

« Très bien, dis leur que je serais sûrement en retard »

Puis il poursuivit son chemin vers le plateau de tournage.

Peut être que depuis que Ren avait surpris Kyoko et Shô dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il avait prit conscience qu'il devait oublier la jeune femme. Pourtant, Yashiro aurait cru qu'il fallait beaucoup plus de temps pour l'acteur à s'y faire. Il avait même parié 100 yen avec Kanae...

_Flash Back..._

_« Kanae je suis prêt à parier qu'il faudra plus de temps à Ren pour s'en remettre que notre petite Kyoko... »_

_« Pff... Tu dis n'importe quoi le binoclard, Kyoko est beaucoup plus sensible que ton stupide protégé »_

_« Lançons les paris » dit-il, sérieusement._

_« 50 yen pour Kyoko, j'ai plus beaucoup d'argent pour le mois... » expliqua-t-elle, avec une triste mine._

_« Ah ! Je te paris 100 yen pour Ren! » _

_« Très bien... Regarde un peu l'ami que tu fais en pariant sur le désespoir de ton protégé... » blâma-telle un sourire aux lèvres._

_« Tu as besoin de parler... »_

_Fin du Flash Back..._

« Qui est le plus à blâmer, hein Kanae ? » marmonna-t-il en y repensant.

Une fois le tournage terminé, Ren et Miyako retournèrent à leur loge respective afin de se changer pour la conférence.

Yashiro, qui l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée, tomba sur une ravissante jeune femme rousse aux yeux bleus. Un peu dans les vapes, il ne l'entendit pas l'appeler.

« Excusez moi... Euh... Excusez moi ? »

« O-oh ! Oui pardon ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » bégaya-t-il

« Je cherche Miyako Maori, où puis-je la trouver ? »

« Elle est actuellement dans sa loge afin de se préparer pour la conférence, je suis Yashiro Yukihito manager de Tsuruga Ren, vous êtes... »

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance monsieur Yashiro, je suis Nanami Kui, manager de Miyako Maori » dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Ah c'est donc vous le manager de Mlle Miyako ! On m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée un peu tardive » expliqua-t-il souriant.

« Oui.. Je suis terriblement désolé pour mon retard, mais je suis nouvelle et je... » dit-elle, embarrassée.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave »

Au même moment, Ren et Miyako sortirent de leurs loges.

« Bien nous allons pouvoir y aller ! » s'exclama Yashiro, tout souriant.

…

Kyoko regarda sa montre pour la énième fois de l'après midi. Elle attendait patiemment devant le café où elle avait rendez-vous et espéra ne pas être en retard. Pour cela elle était partie trente minutes en avance mais avec le métro, ce n'est jamais facile d'arriver à l'heure...

De plus son oncle l'avait encore sermonné avant de partir, lui demandant de bien réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse définitive. Résultat, elle était désormais stressée. Anxieuse, elle zyeuta à nouveau sa montre. 15H03.

_Oh non cela devrait faire trois minutes qu'il est là, autant il parti en ne me voyant pas arriver ! Oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce que je vais faire?! Aaaah ! Je n'suis qu'un boulet ! _

« Mlle Mogami ? »

Sortant de sa torpeur, elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Un homme d'un certain âge, les cheveux grisonnant, des yeux verts et un charme tout à fait frappant pour son âge avancé, se tenait devant elle, la main tendu. Elle regarda sa main, son visage, sa main son visage, sa main, son visage et compris qu'il faisait parti de la production Makazawa. Alors...

« Ooooh ! Excusez moi, je ne vous avais pas vu arriver ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui serrant la main, anxieuse comme jamais.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, nous sommes désolé pour notre retard, mais les embouteillages sont partout ces temps-ci ! Je me présente, Mikage Makazawa, directeur de la production » répondit-il, un sourire rassurant.

« Enchanté ! Kyoko Mogami ! »

Tout le stresse de la jeune femme s'évapora pour laisser place à une sensation de bien être. Sans comprendre pourquoi, cet homme lui inspirait une totale confiance. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait même hésité à renoncer à ce shooting.

_-Pense à ton oncle boulet ! Si tu refuses il sera triste !_

_Fou moi la paix... Vous m'avez déjà trahi tout à l'heure alors ne recommencez pas, si non ça ira très mal pour vous..._

_-Boulet ! Écoute-nous un peu ! Pourquoi ne tenterais-tu pas le mannequina, ton oncle à raison, tu pourrais découvrir d'autres facette du métier de show bizz... Réfléchis y bien boulet !_

Kyoko inspira profondément et entra dans le café suivie par le directeur et ses agents. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent deux cafés serrés.

« Alors Mlle Mogami, je suis ici pour vous parler de votre shooting... »

« Oh excusez-moi Mr le directeur, mais... »

« Je vous en prie, appelez moi Mikage »

« Très bien... Mikage-senpai, je ne pense pas accepter votre proposition... »

« Pourquoi donc ma chère? »

« Eh bien, j-je... je possède déjà mon boulot d'actrice et je ne voudrais pas l'arrêter maintenant... »

« Je ne vous parle pas d'arrêter votre métier d'acteur, loin de là, je trouve votre jeu vraiment éblouissant, je voudrais juste faire un essaie sur vous et si cela vous plaît pourquoi ne pas faire une pause pendant quelques temps ou bien même travailler en tant que mannequin à mi-temps ? »

« Vous voudriez que je fasse les deux en... même temps ? »

« Je sais que le boulot d'acteur requiert beaucoup d'attention et de travail personnel, mais je suis sûr que vous arriverez à gérer les deux » dit-il en prenant une gorgée de son café.

Kyoko réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Peut être qu'après tout, son oncle avait raison et s'éloigner un petit bout de temps, l'espace de quelques mois de son milieux ne lui ferait pas de mal... Mais la jeune femme ne se voyait pas de tout en tant que mannequin, elle ne pensait pas posséder les compétences requises...

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous avez-t-eu mon nom, mais je ne possède pas les compétences requises pour faire du mannequina... »

« Détrompez-vous... Vous possédez un énorme talent que vous ne voulez pas mettre en valeur, Kyoko et je parle en tant que directeur d'une production de mannequina, pas en tant qu'un vieux qui boit un café avec une jolie jeune femme dans le café du coin... »

« Mais j-je... »

« Et puis si vous acceptez ce petit job, vous pourrez découvrir qui m'a recommandé votre nom... »

« Qu-quoi ? Il sera présent au shooting ?! » s'étrangla la jeune femme.

« Bien sûr, je veux qu'il admire son choix »

Hésitante entre le oui et le non, Kyoko termina son café sous le regard apaisant du directeur. Ses petites ondes négatives n'arrêtaient pas de lui crier de dire oui, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne se sentait pas de tout à l'aise de faire de la photo...

_Tu arrives à jouer devant des caméra mais tu n'arrives pas à poser devant un photographe... Non mais tu t'écoutes un peu, boulet !?_

Elle marquait un point... Depuis quand Kyoko craignait-elle les caméras ou les photographes ?! C'était décidé, elle accepterait ce job ! Après tout, elle était jeune alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter et ne pas tenter de nouvelles expériences ?

« C'est attendu, j'accepte ce job... » déclara-t-elle.

« Bien ! Allons y tout de suite dans ce cas »

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand immeuble, un peu semblable à celui de la section Love Me.,D'un air confiant Kyoko se dirigea à l'intérieur mais très vite elle regretta d'y avoir posé un pied. Pas plutôt entrée, qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec... Tsuruga Ren.

A SUIVRE...

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review et aussi à laisser une review puis surtout, n'oubliez pas de laisser une REVIEW ! :D

Bonne journée !


	10. Une dure vérité

Bonjours tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour l'énorme retard que j'ai eu ! Je ne vais pas vous écrire un roman pour vous dire à quel point je suis désolée mais je tiens quand même à vous remercier ! 6100 lectures, je trouve ça cool !

Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

/!\ _Je tenais aussi à dire pour ceux qui parfois ne comprenne pas trop bien, cette histoire prend forme entre l'épisode 25 (c'est à dire la fin de l'anime) et Cain et Setsu ! Voili voilou... ! _

Réponses aux reviews des deux chapitres précédents.

_Lolitoo_ : J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! :)

_xXSo_ : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui je ferais plus attention la prochaine, il est vrai que parfois je commence à écrire puis je m'arrête et je reprends deux vois trois jours après et parfois j'oublie de me relire ! (oui je sais c'est mal...) Mais en tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! :D

_my123_ : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres ! :)

* * *

><p><p>

_Chapitre 10..._

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reconnaître réellement la personne. Tsuruga Ren se trouvait face à elle, aussi surprit pour le coup. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à la croiser ici, pour être honnête, il avait espéré ne pas la croiser afin de limiter les dégâts. Il voulait simplement la voir en tant que mannequin et avec les flashs et les projecteurs, il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'elle le reconnaisse. Mais les choses ne se passent jamais comme nous le souhaiterions.

Kyoko se retrouvait face à un mur. Elle ne savait même pas comment réagir. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi _il_ était là... Sûrement pour un shooting pour l'avant première de son nouveau film avec cette Miyako Maori, ce qui expliquerait sa présence...

En revanche, derrière l'acteur, Kyoko n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son pauvre manager. Yashiro était là, avec un air dépité lui souriant sincèrement. Mais le moment était venu. Kyoko devait oublier son ''mini'' passé avec Ren et continuer d'avancer, après tout c'est comme ça les histoires d'amours, surtout avec un acteur, il ne faut jamais baisser les bras, il n'était pas celui qu'elle espérait, elle n'y pouvait franchement rien.

« Ah Mogami-kun ! Je vois que vous avez rencontré... »

« Tsuruga Ren ! » s'empressa Yashiro, ne laissant pas le pauvre directeur finir sa phrase.

« Oui mais c'est lui qui... »

« Qui vous a appelé pour passer récupérer des dossiers ! » poursuivit-il.

Comprenant la maladresse de son manager, Ren avait décidé de lui venir en aide, il posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit son sourire de gentleman.

« Oui nous sommes seulement venus récupérer le dossier pour le shooting de la semaine prochaine, d'ailleurs Mr Mikage, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous un petit instant, cela vous pose un problème ? »

Ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation, le directeur acquiesça et suivit l'acteur. Kyoko, les yeux ronds, avait tenté de comprendre ce que le pauvre Yashiro avait tenté de dissimuler. Une idée lui vint alors. Elle s'avança suspicieusement vers lui, sous le regard hébété des deux jeunes femmes.

« Yashiro... »

« Euh... oui Kyoko ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » gloussa-t-il, une perle de sueur sur son front.

« Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ? »

« Je n-ne vois pas de qu-quoi tu parles... »

« Ah oui ? Alors laisse moi te poser la question différemment, que fais-tu là ? »

« Eh bien, comme je viens de le dire, nous sommes ici pour récupérer un dossier... »

« Tu mens », le coupa-t-elle.

« Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout ! Et puis d'ailleurs, que fais-tu ici ?! » esquiva-t-il.

Voyant que le jeune homme était bien décidé à ne rien dire, elle préféra laisser courir. Après tout, s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache, cela voulait dire que ses dires étaient fondés.

« Je suis ici pour un shooting, quelqu'un m'a recommandé et je suis ici pour connaître cette personne »

S'il ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité, elle allait lui faire cracher le morceau.

« A-ah... Et qui est-ce ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, j'attends le retour du directeur pour qu'il me le dise »

« Je vois... Quand comptes-tu revenir à la section Love Me ? » demanda-t-il subitement, prenant la jeune actrice au dépourvu.

« Euh... Je-je... je ne sais pas... »

Voyant le visage troublé de son amie, Yashiro caressa chaleureusement son bras. Il comprenait parfaitement sa situation, mais cela ne pouvait plus continuer. Ils devaient parler. Ils devaient régler leur différent et reprendre le tournage. Ils le savaient, mais aucuns des deux n'étaient encore prêt à affronter l'autre.

« Euh... excusez moi mais est ce que vous êtes Mogami Kyoko ? » demanda soudain, Miyako souriante.

« Oui c'est bien moi et vous êtes... »

« Miyako Maori, partenaire de Ren pour le tournage de _Twilight Love_ »

« O-oh ! C'est vous ! » reprit la rouquine avec un sourire qui se voulait joyeux.

« Oui et voici Nanami Kui, mon manager »

« Enchantée mademoiselle » dit-elle, poliment.

« Enchantée... »

« On m'a beaucoup parler de vos talents d'actrices ! Je ne pensais pas avoir l'honneur de vous rencontrer »

« Eh bien merci du compliment » Kyoko regarda sa montre et voyant l'heure bien avancée s'excusa, « je vais devoir vous laisser, je suis en retard, bon tournage à vous ! »

« Au plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Ren et le directeur revinrent quelques minutes après. Le directeur demanda où était passé Kyoko et Yashiro lui avait répondu qu'elle était partit se préparée. Ren, quant à lui, gardait un regard anormalement calme. Dans un moment comme celui-ci, l'acteur aurait normalement demandé à être raccompagné sur le champs et ne serait même pas resté pour voir la jeune femme. Yashiro demanda donc, suspicieux :

« Ren... Que faisons nous ? »

« Nous restons »

« Par-pardon ? »

L'acteur se retourna vers son manager et avec un sourire reprit

« Nous restons pour le shooting »

Encore sous le choc, Yashiro retira ses lunettes et les essuya avec la manche de sa chemise. Pour une surprise, Ren venait de lui en faire une belle. Après avoir remit ses verres en place, le manager poursuivit avec sérieux.

« Bien, Mr Mikage, pouvez-vous nous indiquer la salle de shooting ? »

« Bien sûr, suivez moi »

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce emplit d'appareils photo. Quelques personnes s'occupaient de l'éclairage du temps, que le directeur dictait ses dernières consignes.

« Whoa... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une salle de shooting pouvait contenir autant d'appareil photo... »s'émerveilla Miyako.

« Il est vrai qu'il y en a beaucoup... » répondit Yashiro en remettant ses lunettes à l'aide de son index.

« J'espère que nous aurions le droit à la même chose ! »

« Bien sûr, je crois même qu'il s'agit de la même agence » continua Nanami en fouillant dans son sac le papier.

« Nanami a raison » poursuivit Yashiro, un sourire rêveur qui ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de son protéger.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je vais aux toilettes » s'excusa l'acteur avec son sourire angélique.

« Ok ! »

* * *

><p><p>

Dés qu'il fut sortit des toilettes, il se tamponna légèrement avec quelqu'un. Un peu agacé par se genre de chose, l'acteur s'excusa furtivement, ne prêtant aucune attention et poursuivit son chemin. Seulement, la personne en question n'était pas du même avis.

« Tu pourrais faire attention la prochaine fois ! »

Étonné par se genre de réaction et surtout par cette voix, Ren se retourna. Cette journée s'annonçait vraiment comme étant la pire journée de sa vie... Fuwa Shô... devant lui. Une aura de colère passa dans son regard et Ren ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

« Tu pourrais répondre ! »

Énervé par ce comportement, l'acteur décida tout de même de continuer son chemin, il ne voulait surtout pas se prendre la tête avec _lui_.

« Enfoiré ! » jura Shô en s'approchant de l'acteur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » questionna une voix féminine, que les deux hommes ne reconnaissaient que trop bien.

Étant face à eux, Kyoko n'eut aucunes difficultés à voir leurs réactions différentes en la reconnaissant. Elle possédait une allure complètement différente de la Kyoko fragile et sensible qu'elle était. Elle avait l'air plus affirmé, plus mûre. Elle avait troqué ses cheveux roux pour une coupe brune et plus longue. Elle portait un jean taille basse, mettant ses formes féminines en valeur ainsi qu'un petit haut gris bustier, montrant sa poitrine, pas si petite que ça à en voir les formes ressortis. Ils l'avaient maquillé de telle façon à ce qu'elle paresse plus âgée. Elle n'avait plus rien avoir avec l'adolescente de tout à l'heure. Cela avait son charme, il fallait le reconnaître. Plus grande, sur ses 7cm de talons gris, elle dévisagea les hommes.

« Kyoko... » commença Shô, « tu es... très changée... »

Elle avait cette étincelle de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux. La même que le jour du tournage de la pub avec le blond. Ce jour là, toute la haine que Kyoko avait ressenti c'était exprimé dans son regard, glaçant ledit blond sur place. Mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose de changé ce jour là, c'était bien simple. Ce jour-là, Shô avait décidé de reconquérir le cœur de la belle...

Regardant, tour à tour les deux hommes, Kyoko posa son regard sur l'acteur. Il ne l'avait pas dévisagé comme l'avait fait le chanteur. Non... il avait trouvé tellement... plus femme qu'il en était venu à se demander comment une femme telle que Kyoko pouvait acquérir autant d'assurance en changeant seulement d'apparence. Il était vrai qu'elle possédait un jeu d'acteur hors du commun, mais de là à réussir à capturer une émotion en changeant seulement ses habits et sa coiffure... Il fallait vraiment placer la barre très haute.

Ren capta son regard brûlant de colère et comprit qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander quelque chose. Il savait qu'elle était au courant qu'il était la cause de son shooting aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'il avait été l'homme à l'avoir recommandé auprès de Mikage. Elle le savait, mais elle espérait du fond du cœur, qu'il vienne lui en parler, lui même. Mais à en voir son regard, il n'était pas prêt. Tant pis, elle n'allait pas attendre éternellement, elle devait savoir, elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Ren »

Le concerné la regardait toujours et il comprit qu'elle voulait lui demander quelque chose.

« Je peux te parler en privé ? »

Se sentant de trop, Shô jura entre ses dents et frôla de peu les deux acteurs. Il glissa un dernier regard à l'actrice qui ferma les yeux au même moment.

Une fois seuls, les deux jeunes gens s'échangèrent un regard. Il était venu pour lui de rendre les armes et d'avoir cette fameuse discussion.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là » avait-il débuté, l'air lointain.

« Alors c'est vrai... C'est bien toi? »

« Crois moi, si je savais où nous en serions aujourd'hui, je ne l'aurai jamais fais »

« Qu-que veux tu dire ? »

L'acteur posa à nouveau son regard sur elle et reprit plus clairement.

« Je veux dire par là, que je n'aurais jamais fais cette erreur »

Il insista sur son regard et cela déstabilisa la jeune femme. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Qu'est ce qu'il regrettait ? Sûrement pas le fait de lui avoir fait autant de mal...

Depuis leur dispute, ils n'avaient échangés aucuns mots. Bien sûr, au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinemment que Ren regrettait sincèrement ce qu'il s'était produit. Bien sûr, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais aussi vite. Elle savait très bien qu'elle devait passé par la souffrance d'avoir perdu son premier amour. Et elle y était passée. Pendant une semaine entière elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, pendant une semaine elle s'était jurée de ne jamais retourner à la LME mais elle avait très bien su aussi qu'elle en était incapable parce que malgré tout, elle avait enfin apprécié le jeu d'acteur, de plus elle était devenue très douée. Mais Kyoko s'était promis une chose. Ne jamais tomber amoureuse d'un acteur, les frais à payer sont beaucoup trop gros...

« Tu pleures... » fit remarquer l'acteur, un peu surpris pour le coup.

Remarquant les larmes s'étaler sur ses joues, elle les essuya d'un revers de la main et tenta de contenir toute sa haine et toute sa tristesse pour les prochaines minutes.

« Tu considères donc ton choix comme une erreur... »

Le mutisme du jeune homme provoqua en elle, une avalanche d'émotion. À commencer, par la colère. Pourquoi diable, était-il obligé de lui faire subir ce genre de choses !? Elle devait déjà s'occuper de l'histoire de son grand père, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Ren remarqua tout de suite les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elles tremblaient. Comme si la jeune femme était sur le point de craquer, comme ci, celle-ci était l'objet de martyre. Après un silence raisonnable, Kyoko reprit.

« Très bien, nous n'avons alors plus rien à nous dire... »

Elle était prête à partir, lorsque la voix grave de Ren l'en empêcha...

« Si justement, nous avons pas mal de choses à nous dire »

Comme piégée dans une cage trop petite, la respiration de Kyoko s'accéléra jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'emballe. Il tambourinait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut à un moment qu'il était sur le point de sortir. Le moment était enfin venu pour eux d'éclaircir certains sujets douloureux...

« Non... Je ne crois pas que c... »

« Nous le devons, Kyoko » reprit l'acteur d'un flegme complètement inhabituel pour elle.

Elle ravala sa salive et patienta pour qu'il puisse terminer ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Nous sommes tout les deux en tord et nous le savons. Mais nous devons allez au delà de nos histoires car pour le moment, nous nous heurtons à un gros obstacle qui peut en pâtir sur notre popularité »

Les mots frappèrent Kyoko avec une dure réalité. Il avait raison. Du temps qu'elle essayait de régler ces problèmes en évitant à tout prix la LME, son métier d'actrice s'arrêtait et cela signifiait pour ses fans un arrêt subite. Elle leur devait une explication ou sinon personne ne saurait dire comment cela se terminerait. Il fallait vite trouver une solution avant que tout cela ne prenne des proportions énormes.

« Je ne peux te pardonner aussi facilement Ren et tu le sais »

« C'est pour cela que je ne te le demanderai jamais mais je veux juste que tu réfléchisses à ce que je vais te dire »

Kyoko le regarda. Elle ne se doutait absolument pas que les mots qui allaient suivre, allaient la conduire à sa perte...

« Je veux que tu reprennes le tournage avec moi en mettant de côté tout nos différents »

À priori cela ne semblait pas bien difficile, elle possédait un bon jeu d'acteur, elle avait juste à jouer deux rôles à la fois. Mais ça, c'était à priori...

* * *

><p><p>

A SUIVRE

Un petit commentaire, un avis ? C'est juste en bas !

À bientôt !


End file.
